Mochi Mochi
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Ryou Bakura se ha mudado a Japón para hacer allá su vida durante algún tiempo. Sin esperarlo se enamora de otro estudiante de Domino School, Bakura, y encuenta en él el amor que no encuentra en su padre. Yaoi Ryou x Bakura
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_: Ryou Smith es un muchacho de solo quince años hijo de un famoso arqueólogo, y acostumbrado a que este lo descuide todo el tiempo. Cuando su padre repentinamente lo llama a mudarse una vez más, Ryou no espera que esto sea diferente de otras ocasiones en el pasado, pero descubrirá al lado de Yugi, Tea, Joey y otros amigos, especialmente de Bakura, que siempre puedes encontrar felicidad, sin importar donde te encuentres.

**Mochi, Mochi**

I

Querido Diario, ¿has sentido como cosquillas en el estomago cuando un avión despega y es la primera vez que experimentas la presión y la experiencia de volar? Supongo que no... pero fue exactamente así como me sentí el día que lo conocí a él.

No te he dado noticias mías en un tiempo por que han pasado tantas cosas que apenas puedes detenerte a pensar en escribirlas, pero te pondré al tanto, después de todo estamos por pasar un largo rato juntos.

Fue hace un par de meses al final del semestre en el colegio ingles; mi padre me despertó repentinamente por la mañana mucho antes de las cinco y dijo que debíamos irnos al aeropuerto.- Yo estaba muy sorprendido, como podrás imaginarte; el no acostumbraba tomarme muy en cuenta y el alejarme de un lugar donde había dejado parte de mi vida por seis meses –en amigos, lugares, sucesos, experiencias, recuerdos- ya había sido suficiente para mi; era lo último que podría haber soportado antes de que mi actitud hacia el cambiara drásticamente... al principio pensaba que mi padre no estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por él y por nuestra relación, pero algún tiempo después fue que se dio cuenta, y fue ahí cuando los problemas comenzarían para mi.

La verdad es que a partir de ese punto ya nada me sorprendía de él; me hizo sentir tan menospreciado que llegue a pensar que realmente hasta ese día ninguno había sido realmente mío, que yo no tenía una vida propia.

Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre importante, alguien de mucho mundo y vista sin horizontes, alguien respetado en la comunidad científica por sus grandes descubrimientos y admirado por tener el apoyo continuo de diferentes organizaciones para la realización de sus estudios, lo cual es el sueño de todo arqueólogo, debido a que la profesión de tales personas es de las peores pagadas y se hace casi puramente por el amor a la historia y al descubrimiento. Te confieso que alguna vez pensé en lo mucho que podría hacer avergonzar a mi padre si me presentaba en una u otra de sus reuniones de colegas y socios y comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre mis gustos: al ver inevitablemente lo poco que sabía de su hijo, la gente le perdería respeto, pero esas eran solo mis fantasías de niño.- Mi padre es un hombre al que amo y respeto, y aun en aquellos días lo amaba y respetaba, pero el no tenía ni idea de el mundo que no había descubierto dentro de su propio hogar, aun si era como el puesto andante de gitanos sin parada, y eso fue lo que poco a poco nos fue distanciando después de la muerte de mi madre.

Ese viaje en avión, aun a las seis de la mañana y después de un largo y extenuante recorrido en auto, no era nada nuevo para mi; desde muy pequeño experimente lo que es sentarte varias horas en un espacio reducido sabiendo que vuelas a cientos de pies de distancia sobre el suelo, sintiendo la presión, haciéndote uno entre los demás pasajeros y sobreviviendo con platillos gourmet de porciones que solo alimentan de chiste a una mujer en dieta, y bebiendo café Express tan caliente que temes oír ese fastidioso mensaje por el intercomunicador: "pasajeros, les avisamos que tendremos un viaje algo turbulento..." si, eso es fastidioso; aun algunas de tus paginas guardan recuerdos de este tipo de cosas.

Durante todo el viaje a Japón pensé en lo diferente que sería eso de ir a un colegio donde los maestros te reprenden aventándote el borrador al rostro, o el esfuerzo que significaría defenderme con mi poco experimentado Japonés cuando quisiera ir a una librería y preguntar por títulos tales como: "la moda marinero vivirá por siempre", "siempre es más dulce relleno de crema", "baile para el joven sensible y el anciano alegre" o "tintes y oxigeno con estilo" Dios! Realmente que necesitaba poner en uso mi vida; cuando te llegas a preocupar seriamente por cosas como esas y haces todo un circo chino por solucionarlo, sabes sin temor a equivocarte que necesitas ayuda urgente. En el caso que fuera, te sentías mejor al pensar que nada podría ser peor que los castigos en el campus Alemán, donde los maestros te hacen bajar los pantalones, fuman alrededor de ti por varias horas, abochornándote, hasta que al fin deciden que lo han hecho lo suficiente, tanto fumar como abochornarte, y es entonces cuando te obligan a abrir tu ropa interior y te echan la ceniza en el pene... en verdad me estremece recordar esos días...

Todo se me hizo más ligero conforme las horas fueron pasando al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, que era el de un amigo de mi padre el cual al igual que nosotros estaba haciendo uso de sus vacaciones, pero aun estaba nervioso; sin embargo todo cambio en mi primer día de clases, cuando conocí a Bakura Nosamasen, el chico que me robo el corazón.

Siempre he sentido _cierta_ inclinación hacia los hombres, y ninguna hacia las mujeres, aun si son las más hermosas, dulces, misteriosas, inteligentes... no importa como sean o lo que ofrezcan, incluso si algunas de las chicas del colegio ingles o Alemán se hubieran desnudado enfrente de mi y puesto rendidas a mis deseos, puedo jurar que no las habría tocado aunque me pagaran. Supongo que ya dedujiste que soy homosexual.

El hecho de que mis gustos hacia las mujeres no se cosecharan "adecuadamente" y creciera poniendo mis ojos en los rostros atractivos y cuerpos atléticos de mis "semejantes", es uno que mi padre ignoro hasta esas vacaciones en Japón, pero el pasaba tan poco tiempo a mi lado que podría haber organizado mil fiestas durante sus ausencias y salir del reventón tras drogarme y prostituirme sin que el asunto le pasara siquiera como el susurro de la brisa marina que es tan común en ese país.

Más aun, algo que solía tranquilizarme mucho y que practicaba con tanta frecuencia como tiempo me ignoraba mi padre, era tratar de hacer bastantes conocidos como pudiera en la escuela para después poder encontrarlos siempre que fuera oportuno y así tener sexo con ellos.- Por lo general solo hacía falta un condón y algo de suerte para encontrar a otro compañero Homosexual entre otros tantos Heteros, puritanos o inhibidos, y no es que yo sea una especie de sexo racista o parecido, pero debo reconocer que hay pocos gays a donde he vivido antes; ese no fue el caso en Japón y yo me encontré muy feliz por ello al descubrirlo; no hubo pasado un día antes de que al socializar descubriera que en ese lugar la gente no se muestra extrañada ante la homosexualidad, y más aun, parece ser cosa común o más bien normal si se encuentra, tan normal, que nadie te pregunta si "eres o no eres", y al igual que con los otros chicos que encontré "dispuestos" en mis anteriores escuelas, tampoco hubo uno en Japón que estuviera desanimado a hacerse de una agradable fornicación con alguien que parece "como sacado de un sueño"... otra cosa que debo admitir es que cuando has conocido a un patán seductor, ya los has conocido a todos; siempre puedes identificarlos por sus actitudes de pésimos actores y diálogos trillados, pero cuando tú interés esta en el sexo y no en el que te lo da, lo único que te importa es que el tipo tenga un pene de buen tamaño y que el timbre no suene justo cuando estas por venirte.

Tuve algunos problemas con la privacidad ya que todas las chicas del plantel estaban obsesionadas con ser mi guardia oficial no solicitada, pero tan pronto como un grupo me descubrió durante un receso con un compañero muy emocionado de que lo acompañara, el rumor se esparció como el aroma de los cerezos en primavera, y en adelante fui libre para buscar el gozo con quien quisiera sin preocuparme de mi club de admiradoras; de hecho, fue mejor de lo que pensé, ya que esas chicas que se encargaron de esparcir el rumor de que era homosexual y promiscuo, a la vez se encargaron de hacerme la publicidad que necesitaba para no carecer nunca de una buena compañía –o muchas- en los recesos y salidas, y además una gran ayuda para conocer a Bakura.

Ahora debes estar algo confundido; ¿No me habías dicho que todo cambio en tu primer día de clases a causa de ese chico? Me dirías; Sí, eso fue lo que dije, y realmente todo cambio en mi primer día de clases, solo que me tomo algún tiempo el darme cuenta de que así había sucedido.

Mi aula era la marcada con la "B" en el segundo piso, donde iban los chicos de segundo año, y esa aula era famosa por que entre un pequeño grupo de los estudiantes ahí, se encontraban algunos de los más famosos jugadores de Japón: Yugi Moto, un muchacho bastante bajito e ingenuo, y su hermano Yami, tan parecido a el pero más despierto y maduro. Ambos habían quedado finalistas y campeones en el reino de Duelistas durante el famoso torneo de Magia y Magos de Pegasus J. Crawford, el genio creador de ese juego. Yami era el primer lugar y Yugi el segundo, mientras que Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba eran el tercer y cuarto lugar.

Entre ellos también había un muchacho moreno muy alto que se la pasaba haciendo bromas y una muchacha algo temperamental aunque de principios muy firmes. Ellos, al igual que los otros chicos, llegarían a ser grandes amigos míos: sus nombres son Tristan Taylor y Tea Gardner.

—Jóvenes, este es su nuevo compañero, Ryou Smith —el maestro me presento tan pronto como me hubo visto a la entrada del salón, tal y como me indicaron los superiores de la escuela que pasaría; a diferencia de lo que comúnmente sucede en otros países, en Japón si eres nuevo en el aula, eres presentado al grupo antes de que puedas tomar asiento y comenzar a sentirte parte de los demás; no tuve problemas con ese asunto y fue entonces que el maestro me ubicó justo en la línea de fuego: con todos esos buenos chicos a mi alrededor.

—Hola, te llamas Smith, verdad? —el más pequeño de los hermanos Moto fue el primero en hablarme—, gusto en conocerte, yo soy Yugi y ese de allá es mi hermano Yami.

—Mucho gusto, Smith.

—Hola, pueden llamarme por mi nombre de pila si gustan —otro asunto que muy pronto se hizo obvio para mí, era el hecho de que los japoneses pueden ser tan respetuosos que incluso entre buenos amigos pueden llamarse por sus apellidos.

—Bien, pues mucho gusto, Ryou —Joey fue el siguiente en saludarme— Hola —También Seto Kaiba; debo decir que de todos, el era el más apretado, sea que le ofendiera o no el leer esto, pero quien lo culpe? El tipo heredo la compañía de su padrastro a la corta edad de diez y seis años junto con todas sus responsabilidades más la tutela de su hermanito menor, Mokuba; alguien que no me pareció muy agradable de principio, cuando lo conocí más adelante.

—hola, Ryou —me dijo después la chica de la pandilla—. Oye, puedes considerarnos tus amigos desde ahora; si se te ofrece algo solo tienes que decirnos y con gusto te ayudaremos —Tristan y otros chicos y chicas del salón también me saludaron, de hecho casi todos lo hicieron, con excepción de Bakura... pronto note que el chico tan solo se dedicaba a mirarme continuamente... no lo negare, en cuanto lo vi mis primeros pensamientos fueron los más predecibles, su presencia me flecho de inmediato y mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, pero aunque por momentos llego a resultarme excitante que me pusiera tanta atención alguien a quien ya encontraba por demás sensual y deseable, llego un punto, después de las primeras cinco horas de clase, en que comenzó a hacerme estremecer en escalofríos solo de saberme vigilado por esa mirada misteriosa.

II

—Mmmmm... Nobuo, más fuerte... —Una anécdota que al principio me extraño, fue esa de la ocasión en que estaba fornicando con otro compañero, como de costumbre, cuando note que Bakura nos observaba tras la puerta; nosotros estábamos en el armario de las escobas y yo permanecía atrapado contra la pared con ese chico aferrado a mis caderas— Nobuo... fuerte, no me haces ni cosquillas.

—Haaaggg! No puedes estar hablando en serio, si yo ya me he corrido dos veces! Esfuerzote un poco que ya solo me queda una fuga por usar.

—Pues no me haces ni cosquillas y no estoy aquí solo para ti —yo podía llegar a ser muy rudo cuando las situaciones me ponían a mi en uso para otros; era como lo que me hacia mi padre a diario y combinar mi diversión favorita con el trato de mi padre simplemente no estaba bien.

—Que culpa puedo tener de que tengas el agujero tan abierto? Lo disfrutarías si no te culearan con dos pollas a la vez. Si no te gusta mi estilo, vete y búscate a Komeru y Enta por que a mi no me gustan las orgías. No voy a ensuciarme en esas cosas ni por una cara bonita como la tuya —en ese momento me le escabullí y enfrente para darle una bofetada— Jaja... se nota que no solo eres delicadito de apariencia, señorita sensible—de nuevo lo abofetee y estaba por irme cuando me cogió las caderas y volvió a penetrarme, en esa ocasión de frente; esa vez si lo hizo muy bien y estuve tan complacido que olvide todo lo demás que me dijo—. No seas tan sensible —me repitió aquello gimiendo—, solo aguanto esto por que no es fácil encontrar culos tan ricos como el tuyo, awww... aunque estén tan follados que se vuelvan demasiado exigentes—el tipo era un estúpido, pero cuando se lo proponía era un gran amante, quiero decir, solo en lo sexual; especialmente esa habilidad suya para masturbarme por el pene mientras se metía conmigo.

Fue en ese momento que recordé a Bakura y voltee para ver si seguía observando, pero se había ido; era la primera vez que me dejaba solo de esa forma, yo estaba muy acostumbrado a que me siguiera como una sombra y no esperaba ese comportamiento de su parte, aun viéndome fornicar, pero más extraño que sus primeras rondas y miradas incesantes fue eso, que se ausentara en ese preciso momento; lo mismo que sentirías si de repente notaras tu sombra temblorosa a tu lado mientras tienes sexo, y luego cuando voltearas, esta se hubiera ido sin razón aparente.- A partir de esa experiencia comencé a caer en la cuenta de que Bakura no era solo otro chico interesado en sexo o un voyeurista obsesivo, y mi interés por el fue creciendo más y más.

III

Mis amigos del la escuela en esos tiempos me ganaron más pronto de lo que otras personas se habían ganado mi amistad en otros colegios alrededor del mundo; todos fueron, desde un principio, las personas más leales que he conocido, y también de entre los chicos ellos eran los más sexys, pero para mi desgracia comprobé sin demora que eran y son heterosexuales cuando rechazaron mis ofertas.- Estuvieron algo nerviosos, sea como sea, tan abierto como sea el mundo, parece ser que la gente de las ciudades modernas tiene cierta pena instintiva por los asuntos del sexo. ¿O no te has preguntado por que la gente que vive en tribus suele vestir poco y aceptar bien a bien el sexo mientras nosotros usamos ropa y pasa lo contrario?

Fue en una de tantas conversaciones que tuvimos que comencé a enterarme de cosas muy interesantes, y entre ellas asuntos alentadores sobre Bakura Nosamasen.

—Así que ese fue el famoso combo que usó tu hermano contra Pegasus en el Reino de Duelistas? —le pregunte a mi amigo Yugi, súper emocionado— Woe! Nunca creí que lo oiría de labios del segundo lugar de ese torneo! El mismísimo hermano del Rey de los Duelos!

—Jajaja, no es para tanto.

—claro que si, Yugi, ustedes son tan famosos como un cantante de los United States.

—Nah, mi hermano siempre ha sido un gran jugador, pero es normal cuando has practicado algo por tanto tiempo; yo solo llegue tan lejos por que el me ayudo, siempre ha estado "ahí" para mi y es por eso que lo admiro mucho, es mi héroe! —comenzaba a notar que había algo especial, quiero decir _especial_, en Yugi, y no me resistí a preguntarle ni un solo segundo; ese comentario había sido la gota que derramo el sake.

—Oye, Yugi, quiero preguntarte algo —le dije, procurando ser cauteloso aun después de ello.

—Que es? —me contesto él bien desprevenido e inocente.

— ¿Por que actúas tan ingenuo? —el no me contesto por un momento y se limito a mirarme con gran sorpresa, pero cuando vi lo triste que se puso me sentí horrible y arrepentí de haber abierto la boca.

—No actuó —me respondió—, solo no soy como los demás, no encajo muy bien entre ellos y paso mucho tiempo jugando con mi hermano y mis amigos; quizás por ello es que soy tan estúpido...

—Lo siento, eso no fue lo que quise decir; tampoco quería hacerte sentir mal... —los dos estábamos sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol; era la hora de deportes y todos corrían y gritaban vigorosamente a unos cuantos metros frente a nosotros mientras seguíamos platicando.

—No te preocupes, se que tienes razón en decir que soy ingenuo; yo lo se muy bien —Yugi parecía muy meditativo de repente... cuando viajas tanto de un lugar a otro aprendes a observar mucho a la gente, y entonces te es fácil darte cuenta de la diferencia entre un silencio en el que la gente solo espera que hables, sin pensar nada, a uno más profundo, en el que meditan; no me atreví a herirlo más con el asunto y preferí no entrometerme en su privacidad, así que intente cambiar de tema.

—No te lo había preguntado antes —comencé— pero, como es que estas en este año si eres menor que Yami y nosotros—la tristeza de Yugi se hizo aun más profunda y supe inmediatamente que había vuelto a tropezarme con mi lengüa.

—Yami y yo somos gemelos —si alguna vez le has contado el secreto más inverosímil a alguien y has visto la expresión que pone al oírte, esa donde una ida de espaldas se suma a ojos muy abiertos y una mandíbula a la que me gusta llamar "el efecto cascada", aun con ello no sabrías cuan grande fue mi impresión al enterarme de que esos dos muchachos a la vez tan parecidos y tan diferentes eran gemelos; No que yo me hubiera ido de espaldas o alguna de esas cosas, no, mi sorpresa fue enorme, pero fue más interior que nada.- Se que Yugi lo noto todo, pero me imagino que al igual que mis viajes me habían hecho aprender mucho de las personas, también su detalle especial contado a otros y sus diversas reacciones le resultaba en un asunto conocido—. No solo nacimos juntos sino que nos engendraron del mismo óvulo, pero la parte de la que salí yo fue muy pequeña y el que mi hermano creciera más de lo esperado no me ayudo en nada —yo esta simplemente pasmado a un punto que no sabía más del mundo que las palabras de Yugi convertidas en imágenes por mi imaginación, y la permanente imagen de ese niño contándome el asunto; aun hoy parece que puedo verlo frente a mi cuando lo recuerdo—. Mi hermano ocupaba mucho del espacio dentro de nuestra mamá y eso redujo mis oportunidades de desarrollarme más; los doctores esperaban que mi crecimiento avanzara mejor cuando hubiera nacido, como pasa con los niños prematuros o de partos múltiples, pero no pasó así...

—Estas enfermo —declare sin pensarlo, pero mi turbación me prevenía de reprenderme una vez más.

—No —dijo Yugi luego—, no estoy enfermo. Los doctores ya me han checado antes y dijeron que mi crecimiento, peso, funciones y salud son perfectamente normales, y que mi estatura era algo de esperarse según mi cuadro de formación; dijeron que mi peso es el que debe de ser para mi estatura y que mi estatura es la natural para mi cuerpo.

—No hay alguna terapia que pueda ayudarte? —le pregunte.

—Hay especialistas en América que podrían operarme para ayudar a mis huesos a alargarse, pero los costos son altos y las cirugías varias, además hay que tomar terapia de rehabilitación después de cada operación y mi madre y mi abuelo jamás podrían costear algo así —cuando menos lo esperaba note que me sentía íntimamente consternado por Yugi; su cercanía era grata, su amistad sincera y su personalidad muy dulce... verlo sufrir... —. Los médicos también dijeron que debería sentirme afortunado de que solo mi estatura se viera afectada por la forma en que nací, ya que el espacio que ocupo Yami fue tanto como para haberme podido causar un retraso sin problemas. Dicen que fue un milagro que naciera sano.

—Lo siento.

—Yami siempre se ha sentido responsable de mí por nuestro origen—continuó—, por eso me protege mucho e incluso suele sacrificar eventos importantes para él solo por permanecer a mi lado en casa; antes él era mi único amigo y por eso nos acostumbramos a procurar hacernos compañía, para que yo no tuviera que quedarme solo en casa. Cuando conocimos a Joey y los demás aquí en la preparatoria, todo fue yendo mejor, pero se que mi hermano aun se siente responsable de mi... creo que siente que me debe algo.

—Como si sintiera que no es justo que el goce de lo que te quito sin enfrentar las consecuencias?

—...sí —solo habíamos llegado al punto en que las conversaciones se ponen más interesantes y deseas seguir comentando aunque lo repitas todo, cuando nuestros amigos nos sorprendieron.

—Hey, chicos! Vengan a jugar football con nosotros! —gritó Tristan; Yami, Joey, Seto y Bakura lo seguían desde cerca, pero pronto el último de ellos se despidió y alejo.

—Esta todo bien aya, Yugi?

—Si, hermano! Ve y diviértete! —respondió mi compañero; note aun a la distancia la expresión algo preocupada de Yami, pero entendí que no era algo serio; no obstante, la bandada de chicos había _decidido_ que los acompañaríamos a jugar football y no demoraron en ir a nuestro encuentro para ayudarnos a soltar la cómoda sobra de aquel gran roble, pero yo ya sabía lo suficiente para entender que mi amigo Yugi eran tan ingenuo por que se había alejado mucho de los demás por largos años en los cuales su mundo fueron su hogar, su hermano y un montón de juegos infantiles. Le deprimía pensar que era diferente y no tener esperanza de corregir el problema, a lo que se había resignado.

IV

Más tarde, ese mismo día después de terminar las practicas, mis amigos y yo levantamos una nueva y pasadera platica camino a los vestidores; el humor sombrío de Yugi se había disipado casi con la misma rapidez con que llegó y, cuando al fin logre dejar atrás el asunto, mi humor también mejoro bastante, por lo que comencé a bromear con los chicos, a alburear y a buscar entre los otros a alguien con quien tener un encuentro rápido pero placentero antes de Matemáticas, aunque mientras la platica seguía en pie tan solo lo hacia echándoles el ojo, como quien juzga el ganado desde atrás de la cerca.

—Jajajaja, hubieras visto la cara de Tea cuando le solté el sostén del bikini en la alberca! —gritaba Tristan—, fue lo mejor de toda la semana, esto no lo olvidara nadie durante meses!

—Tristan, eres perverso —regaño el pequeño Yugi, y eso puso en pie mis primeras sospechas de que a mi amigo le gustaba esa niña.- A pesar de que mi tipo era más Uke que seme en un acostón, no pude evitar sentir que ese puchero hacía ver más apetecible al niño, y me pareció una lastima que le gustara Tea y no yo y que no fuera Homosexual o de pierde Bisexual.- Soy Honesto una vez más, diario, quería coger con Yugi y quería ir atrás en esa ocasión.

—Jajaja, calma, Yugi, te juro que nadie le toco ni un teta, y si que fue difícil! Ya viste nada más que tetas tiene?; aun esta tierna para ti, casanova, jejeje! —no lo podrías creer, pero al decir esas cosas y codear a Yugi, Joey verdaderamente parecía un perrito... incluso me parecía ver que le salían largas orejillas moteadas de entre el cabello, pero supongo que eso fue una mera sugestión; a fin de cuentas ese rubio era todo un caso, que no te podría hacer creer aun sin darse cuenta de ello? El tipo era uno entre un millón.

—Joey! —gritó Yugi, sonrojándose, pero sonrojándose tanto y actuando de tal forma que todos entendimos que no lograba evitar el imaginar cosas sobre Tea... donde quizás se incluía él.

—Joey, basta, jajaja —Yami defendió a su hermano—, no le digas esas cosas a Yugi.

—Mmmmnnn... aguafiestas —mascullo Joey, y Seto tomo la palabra.

—Ryou, has estado algo callado últimamente; sucede algo?

—he? Que quieres decir? —le pregunte.

—Tu sabes, hablas con nosotros y nunca te alejas demasiado como de forma que resulte extraño, pero a veces, cuando te quedas callado, lo haces de una forma particular... pareciera que recordaras algo... —te acuerdas de lo que dije antes acerca de las expresiones de asombro? Pues bien, ahora si que puedes imaginarte la que puse cuando escuche a Seto exponerme ante los chicos... pero guarda el secreto, OK?

—He... bueno, la verdad es que estaba pensando un poco acerca de un faje...

—aja... —se limito a responderme eso y Seto siguió mirándome; los otros chicos y yo sabíamos que el esperaba que soltara todo y, aun si lo hubiera deseado, no habría podido evadir el asunto sin crear un ambiente hostil entre nosotros.

—No se los he dicho aun, pero me intriga un poco ese chico Bakura de nuestra clase.

—Bakura? —corearon todos.

—Si, él. Tengo la sensación de que me vigila... en realidad pasa mucho tiempo observándome pero aun no me ha hablado; al principio me pareció muy sensual y el que hiciera esas vigilias algo muy erótico, pero ya ha sido demasiado.- Siento que Bakura tiene razones más que sexuales por las cuales me pone tanta atención y, la verdad, aun me gusta mucho—pude ver sin problemas cuan sorprendido estaba el grupo; nunca me habían oído hablar de forma tan explicita, al menos desde que les propuse hacer una orgía en los jardines, pero agradecí que pudiéramos saltar la parte donde ellos se sonrojaban y ponían nerviosos.

—Hem... no soy experto en el amor, pero —decía Joey— creo que si tanto te gusta él o, el ir a acostarte con él, entonces deberías decirle; además, a mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien me vigilara y menos silenciosamente —yo no estaba muy convencido aun con las palabras de Joey.

—Si en algo te ayuda —retomó Yami—, Bakura también es homosexual —Ay, Jesús, que bellas palabras... no es que no sospechara ese hecho, pero el saberlo esclarecido a mi favor fue maravilloso.

— ¿en serio? —en esa ocasión mi emoción y sorpresa fueron tan grandes que no me anime ni a apresurar mi respuesta ni a expresar mi felicidad; ese Bakura me gustaba tanto, y no era solo por su rostro, sino por que cuando me veía reflejado dentro de ellos sentía que nunca había estado más en casa; mi relación con los chicos había crecido mucho, pero aun no éramos tan unidos como llegaríamos a serlo, y lo que éramos entonces solo me recordaba a otras tantas amistades del pasado, aunque hubiera comprobado y sintiera que eran los amigos más fieles que uno pudiera querer.

_En serio_ fue todo lo que me pude sacar de la boca para responder a Yami.

V

Una noche, mientras preparaba una cena de arroz frito y filete con soya, tenía en mente algo más que lo común de cada día; como ya sabes, mi trato hacia mi padre se había enfriado tras su última desconsideración al no avisarme del viaje a Japón, y desde entonces le dirigía la palabra aun menos de lo que ya lo hacía.- La hora de la cena era solo una formalidad para mi y, habiendo abierto los ojos a los cambios que días antes se gestaban y aun persistían, mis intereses se enfocaron fuertemente en mis nuevos amigos.

—Ryou Kun! —escuche gritar a una vocecita; por la tarde, después de salir de la escuela, acostumbraba caminar solo a casa, pero ese día mis amigos tomaron la iniciativa de cambiar aquello— Ryou Kun —repitió la voz— espéranos!

—He? Que pasa, Yugi? Chicos?

—Oye, cual es la sorpresa? Que no podemos hablar con uno de nuestros camaradas en el crimen? —Joey era tan familiar y abierto con todos que difícilmente no lo apreciabas con rapidez; era como conocerlo de toda la vida sin saber siquiera que aun a la edad de diez y siete años seguía guardando su dinero en una alcancía de cochinito.

—Lo siento —les dije, y no pude evitar sonreír ante la unión tan especial que me expresaban, haciéndome parte de ellos sin tomar en cuenta que sabían tan poco de mi como yo de ellos, o quizás menos—, que pasa? Haremos algo especial mañana en clase?

—Mejor que eso —respondió Tristan—, haremos algo especial hoy.

— ¿Hoy? —yo parpadeaba sin parar después de eso.

—si, Hoy —me dijo Tea—. Todos iremos a la casa de Yugi a comer tofu frito con huevo y soya, y ramen! Después jugaremos videojuegos hasta tarde.

— ¿Tienes planes para la noche, Ryou Kun? —me preguntó Yami. El brillo de su expresión era tan acogedor como el de los otros chicos que me hubiera sido imposible ofenderme si yo hubiera sido del tipo que odia la _indiscreción_ de los otros.

—Para nada —les conteste—, solo que nunca antes me habían invitado a salir así.

—Nunca? —preguntó el pequeño Yugi.

—Bien, pues ahora ya te estamos invitando —decía Joey—. ¿Qué dices, copito, te unes a la fiesta? —esa fue la primera vez que no me molestó el que alguien me pusiera un apodo tomando como inspiración el inusual color de mi cabello -de hecho, lo ame-, aunque Yugi y Yami no se quedaban atrás de mi con su estilo Punk multicolor, pero la diferencia es que yo si padecía de una enfermedad llamada albinismo; esta se debe a la falta de producción de una hormona que rige la pigmentación del cuerpo, y como el mío apenas la produce mi cabello es completamente blanco y mi piel muy descolorida, apenas rosada. Gracias al cielo que al menos mis ojos son castaños y no batallo como otras personas con mi mismo problema, que tienen las pupilas rosas y la luz los molesta muchísimo.

—Me encantaría acompañarlos esta noche —les respondí adelantándome un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—Genial! —gritó Joey— entonces te acompañaremos a tu casa y de paso te indicaremos como llegar a la de Yugi. Andando, mis guerreros! Taaa, ra raa! —no pude evitarlo, tuve que reírme a escondidas al ver a Joey adelantarse para guiarnos; el chico irradiaba buen humor a cada momento y aunque muchos lo consideraban un completo entupido y un gran perdedor, solo tenias que darle la oportunidad para descubrir que era alguien con grandes talentos poco apreciados, además de poseer un corazón de oro, calido y leal.

El ocaso nos sorprendió a todos cuando hubimos llegado a mi casa, pero esos pocos minutos de compañía fueron los más agradables que había vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo; ya me era imposible no darme cuenta de que esos chicos se convirtieron en algo más que una partida de simpáticos amigos pasajeros que se irían de mi vida como yo de las suyas al final de los dos meses que estaría en Japón.- Ellos eran especiales, eran la clase de amigos que siempre permanecen en tu corazón sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, y aun cuando la muerte los ha apartado de ti para siempre.- Eran muy amables y cariñosos conmigo, parecía que hubiéramos crecido juntos y que aquello duraría para siempre, pero aunque al menos yo sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, sentí en lo profundo de mi que al fin había encontrado una vida propia.

Pronto hube terminado la cena y colocado la mesa; coloque incluso el lugar de mi padre aunque él aun no llegaba. La comida era bien común a lo que se veía a diario en los hogares de nuestros vecinos, pero aunque extranjera y nueva, me gusto; después de el tiempo suficiente logre habituar mi estomago y mi lengua a las comidas de sabores muy dulces, como el terigohan, o considerablemente insípidas, como los rollos de suchi.

Estaba por terminar mi comida cuando mi padre llego y olió el aroma de la comida que flotaba en el aire; todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y gritar "!vaya, filete!" antes de pasarme de largo para lavarse las manos en la cocina.- Yo levante mis platos en silencio y subí las escaleras a mi habitación sin pretender cruzar palabras con él, y al rato baje con un abrigo y unas cuantas monedas en mis pantalones de mezclilla, dispuesto a salir de la casa.

—Mmmm, espera, Ryou. ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó mi padre, evitándome irme sin hablarle, como yo lo había planeado.

—Voy a salir con unos amigos. Jugaremos videojuegos en la casa de uno de ellos.

—Unos amigos? No pensé que los encontraras tan pronto —me decía mientras volvía a comer el filete de sus palillos; el amaba aquello de "has en china como los chinos" —, nunca te distinguiste por ese tipo de cosas... de fiestas y salidas.

—Tal vez ahora si lo haga —le respondí; a pesar de todo lo sucedido, seguía deseando que mi padre se fijara en mi y me tomara en cuenta, pero el solo siguió comiendo y apenas se esforzó por emitir un "aja" despreocupado—. ¿Ya puedo irme?

—Seguro, abrígate bien y no olvides llevar tus llaves; no podemos darnos el lujo de que enfermes, tendrías que cuidarte solo y ya casi se acaban las medicinas que trajimos de América.

—Llevo mis llaves, no te preocupes por las medicinas. Adiós —El camino a casa de Yugi fue realmente pesado los primeros minutos, solo podía pensar en mi padre y en la expresión que deseaba volver a ver en él cuando me saludara; imaginaba su rostro de cuarenta años sonriéndome calidamente y su mano firme apretando mi hombro, y entonces miraba mis delgados y paliduchos brazos y no podía evitar recordar los de mi padre, fuertes y tostados por el sol de tantas excavaciones en lugares inhóspitos.- Era bien claro lo que yo deseaba pero mi padre ya me había decepcionado lo suficiente como para soportar el seguir esperando a que se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

VI

—Auuuch! Ryou Kun volvió a ganarme! —más tarde, en la casa de Yami y Yugi, logre olvidar mis problemas mientras me divertía con los chicos, pero sobre todo ganándole en los videojuegos de carreras a Joey.- El tiempo pasaba como si nada, todos me trataron muy bien. La mamá de Yugi era linda y atenta, alguien que me recordaba mucho a Yugi, y el abuelo, el señor Solomon Moto, era un anciano de gran humor, aunque a veces algo libidinoso, especialmente con Tea...; la señora nos llevo refrescos y galletas después de la cena y poco a poco las conversaciones aisladas pasaron a ser una sola— Ryou Kun! Eres un embustero!

—Jajaja, Joey, te advertí que soy muy bueno en estos juegos —le conteste.

—snif, snif... y yo que pensaba que al fin ganaría una vez en estos videojuegos...

—Bien! ya que has calentado con Ryou que te parece si te hago papilla con las carreras de motos? —Tristan se había puesto muy animado de repente. Al chico le encantaba aprovechar cada oportunidad para divertirse molestando a su mejor amigo y me divirtió mucho que lo retara, y yo realmente necesitaba levantarme y estirar las piernas.

— ¿Se quieren mucho, verdad? —me dijo Yami quien estaba recargado cerca de la ventana, todos nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Yugi.- Yo solté unas carcajadas y me uní a su lado.

—Claro, por eso siempre los ves tan unidos —le respondí.

—Hum, es bueno verte tan alegre, por lo general no eres tan enjundioso —de nuevo Yami me sonreía de aquella forma.

—Es por que todos ustedes me han hecho sentir bienvenido, y se los agradezco mucho.

—Por supuesto —rió—, siempre es bueno tener más compañía.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Oye, no has hablado mucho de ti aun. Fuiste transferido de otro país, o no?

—tanto se nota? —le pregunte, pero no deje de sonreír un segundo.

—Jeje, no mal entiendas.

—No lo hago.

—No es difícil saber cuando alguien no es de Japón, y tú lo haces mucho más fácil. Tu rostro no es algo que se vea todos los días por aquí, además, tu acento te delata —al fin mi Japonés me traicionaba, o sería mi ingles? Aun no me decido.

—Temía que mi gramática fuera mala, pero nunca tome en cuenta el acento —yo reía cada vez con más frecuencia y los chicos alrededor estaban notándolo y acercándose para unírsenos a Yami y a mí.

—Tu risa es hermosa, Ryou Kun —comentó Tea y yo me sonroje.

—Ryou Kun, por que no nos hablar de ti? —Yugi estaba arrodillado sobre la alfombra y me animaba a hablar como si fuera un niño; siempre encontré pureza y amor en su mirada y sonrisa, y por ello no pude negarme a lo que me pedía, aunque lo deseaba—. ¿Viajaste desde muy lejos?

—Si, vine aquí desde Inglaterra; mi padre es arqueólogo y su trabajo nos obliga a mantenernos viajando continuamente alrededor del mundo.

— ¿Y de donde eres? —preguntó Tea— ¿naciste en algún lugar interesante?

—Nací en Venecia, pero mis padres son americanos y así estoy nacionalizado.

—Vaya, copito, te has divertido mucho —al oír eso medite la realidad y entristecí. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta al primer instante—. ¿Qué tienes, fue algo que dije?

—No, lo siento, Joey... solo estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

— ¿Por que no nos cuentas? —dijo Yugi, y yo lo mire sorprendido; aun no me acostumbraba a que alguien se interesara tanto en mi, y en esa habitación todos lo estaban.

—Si, cuéntalo, hermano —me insistió Tristan—. Somos todo oídos.

—Heem... no lo se, chicos... —respondí.

—Esta bien, Ryou Kun —Yugi no desistía, ni su alegría; escucharlo animarme me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y que no importaba nada más: podía decir lo que fuera—, puedes decirlo; si lo haces te sentirás mejor. El abuelito siempre me ha dicho eso y siempre me ha funcionado. Cuando me siento muy mal solo se lo cuento a mis amigos y eso me reanima muchísimo, estoy seguro de que a ti también te funcionara.

—Gracias, Yugi —en ese momento no necesite nada más para poder hablar de mi vida con mi padre a los demás, y sentí que sería bueno—. Verán, en realidad no disfruto tanto el viajar como otros piensan que lo hago, de hecho, lo odio. Antes de que mi madre muriera, mi papá, ella y yo solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos después que papá regresaba del trabajo. A veces se ausentaba unos meses si se dirigía a viajes de mucho riesgo, pero cuando regresaba lo hacía con una sonrisa... después todo cambio. Con la muerte de mamá, mi padre fue pasando mucho más tiempo conmigo por que yo aun era muy pequeño, pero se alejo poco a poco hasta que llegaron los días en que me quedaba solo en casa casi toda la tarde si no estaba con mis compañeros.

Ahora apenas nota que existo, casi no hablamos en el día y ni siquiera sabe que soy homosexual y que hace años que tengo relaciones.

—Has intentado decirle como te sientes, Ryou Kun? —me preguntó Yugi; las miradas de los demás eran de perplejidad. En otra situación habría apostado a que me verían mal y se alejarían de mí.

—He... pues, he intentado platicar con el en la cena o cuando ve las noticias por la noche, pero... —no pude decir más.

—Pero no has intentado decirle que lo necesitas contigo, no es verdad? —yo estaba muy asombrado de que incluso Tristan pareciera tener respuestas y entenderme; ¡¿Por qué demonios mi padre no podía ser como ellos? Era todo lo que quería saber, ya ni aun pedía que mis problemas se solucionaran.

—Es verdad.

—Pues bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta —me dijo Yami y yo le mire fijamente, a la expectativa—. Si quieres que las cosas vuelvan a funcionar entre tu padre y tu lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él, tu solo no puedes hacer la parte de el y la tuya. Si tu padre te ama, se esforzara por regresar esa felicidad a tu hogar, y seguramente así es.

—Como, como sabes que es así? Es difícil creer que le importo más que esa rata del señor Renart al que le consigue piezas para sus exposiciones.

—Anímate, Ryou Kun —exclamó Joey con mucha energía, y yo pude sentirla toda contagiándome—. No puedes pensar realmente que tu padre no te aprecia; si no lo hiciera, ¿entonces por que te ha llevado con el en todos esos viajes en ves de dejarte solo en cualquier país? Eres un gran camarada, todos sabemos la clase de persona que eres.

—Joey Kun esta inspirado —dijo Tea; sinceramente me extrañaba que llevara un buen rato sin hablar.

—Es la verdad, Ryou Kun es muy especial —Yugi no dejaba de agradarme. ¡Seguro que no hay nadie más dulce en el mundo! —. Debes creer en tu padre y tratar de que resuelvan sus diferencias juntos, jamás le pierdas la fe.

—Pero —decidí continuar—, aun si hago eso, deberé volverme a mudar dentro de mes y medio... —ellos no dijeron nada—, no quisiera tener que mudarme otra vez, todo este tiempo solo lo he seguido a él y parece que yo no tuviera una vida propia, un hogar único a donde pertenecer y donde bajar la guardia y dejar a los demás ser mis amigos sin temer perderlos al final del próximo semestre... este tiempo será a un más corto que los anteriores y se que al final de el estaré en un nuevo colegio empezando otro semestre... ni siquiera puedo vivir con un calendario escolar normal como el de todos los chicos del mundo.

—Ryou Kun —escuche decir a Tea.

—Debes hacer lo que debes hacer —me habló Yami de nuevo, y una vez más voltea a mirarlo—. No importa cuanto temas amar a los demás, si sigues viajando sin abrir el corazón siempre vivirás solo sin importar cuanta gente te rodee o desee acercársete. El tiempo que puedas amar a alguien no es tan importante, siempre guardaras los recuerdos que acumules en tu corazón y ellos te acompañaran y ayudaran a donde vayas para que sigas conociendo otros amigos.

—Pero me iré —le repetí—, me iré con mi padre y también me alejare de ustedes... no puedo remediar que mi lugar este a su lado.

—Entonces debes aprender a vivir de esa forma —me volvía a decir—. Si tu lugar es con tu padre deben reconciliarse, y tienes que aprender que a veces es inevitable decir adiós.

—Supongo que tienes razón —le conteste y cuando menos me di cuenta, Yugi gateo hacia mi y me quedo mirando muy de cerca, como en un juego—. He, ¿qué, qué pasa?

—Ryou Kun es un gran chico, no debería dudar del aprecio que le tenemos los demás, ni siquiera de su papá, y aun si no parece quererte —la sonrisa de Yugi era plena e infantil—. Sonríe, Ryou Kun, y cuando te vayas podrás llevarte esa misma sonrisa para mostrársela a tu padre —Mi corazón comenzó a latir más relajado al oír a Yugi.

—Oigan, como que ya nos estamos poniendo muy románticos, no creen? —por un momento nadie dijo o hizo algo, pero después todos explotamos en carcajadas.

—Creo que si, ya nos estábamos poniendo melosos —exclamó Tristan.

—La verdad ya estaba ilusionándome con invitar a salir a Joey —les dije riendo, y nos hizo reír aun más el ver a Joey asustarse, pero cuando supero el momento se nos unió. Joey Wheeler también era un muchacho muy guapo, a veces lo miraba con más interés al que yo sabía podía aspirar.- Su desarreglado cabello rubio lo hacía ver muy simpático y resaltaba la chispa de sinceridad en sus ojos; era un gran chico, pero aun entonces mi corazón seguía siendo de Bakura, y esa platica me había ayudado a reunir el valor de hablarle y las esperanzas de que me correspondiera. Incluso tenía esperanzas de que mi padre y yo pudiéramos volver a ser una verdadera familia.

VII

Una mañana en la escuela, Bakura estaba cambiándose los zapatos antes de entrar al plantel y mis amigos me empujaron hasta unos metros de donde estaba.- Les había contado que me le declararía y al ver que el momento parecía no llegar, Yugi, Tristan y Joey decidieron darme un poco de ayuda; con todo el barullo quede expuesto irremediablemente ante Bakura y ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero mientras yo debía arreglármelas solo en adelante mis amigos estaban cómodamente ocultos del otro lado de la puerta.

—Anda, ve y se valiente —masculló Tristan.

—Ve, no te cojera si primero no se lo pides —en ese momento deseaba matar a Joey pero no podía arriesgarme a que Bakura supiera que habían tenido que arrastrarme hasta ahí; gracias a ese muchacho mi rostro parecía un rábano... no renecesitaba un espejo para saberlo, podía sentir el calor hasta los oídos.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Ryou Kun —me susurro la dulce vocecita de Yugi—. Estaremos contigo —No fue suficiente para que mi rostro volviera a su palidez habitual pero, aun así, las palabras de Yugi me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Tome todo mi valor en un enorme esfuerzo y camine hacia Bakura quien no dejaba de observarme aunque llevara casi tres minutos parado ahí sin hacer nada.

—Hola, soy Ryou... —cielos, cielos! No te puedes imaginar lo nervioso que estaba! Al estar cerca de él, de repente pase de ser el mismo Ryou y comencé a comportarme... casi como Yugi...

—Si, el estudiante de intercambio —dijo. No me estaba haciendo más fáciles las cosas, yo esperaba algo que pudiera responder como, como una pregunta... pero con esa escueta frase todo lo que me quedaba era pensar rápido en algo más que decirle.

—Tu cabello es muy bonito —Te juro que quise que me tragara la tierra; incluso me pareció escuchar murmullos y risillas no muy a lo lejos... pero no estoy seguro de si fue así o no, preferí no hacer preguntas al final de ese episodio...

— ¿Si? Que vanidoso eres —me respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa; el cabello de Bakura era igual al mío y también su piel, ambos padecíamos el mismo problema. De hecho, Bakura y yo somos muy parecidos en casi todo sentido, solo que el es alguien más dominante que yo y su cuerpo es más ancho... fuerte... y tan alto... como sea, mejor te sigo contando antes que me emocione...

—Ho, yo, yo no lo decía por eso.

—Tal vez debas ir a la enfermería —para ese punto Bakura ya había terminado sus asuntos y toda su atención era mía, lo que no fue tan maravilloso... era como tener una gran responsabilidad encima y sentir que no puedes manejarla.

—¿Por Qué? —le pregunte.

—Por que tu rostro esta muy rojo —temía que lo notara... —. Uy, mejor te apuras, esta aumentando. ¿No crees que tengas fiebre?

—Por ti, quiero decir! Para nada! Es decir... estoy bien... —Estaba fuera de control, si algo no sucedía pronto... terminaría revelando mis anécdotas vergonzosas de la infancia, sin embargo Bakura seguía sonriéndome casi como si disfrutara verme batallar tanto por hablarle.

—Te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas —me dijo. Al fin las cosas se veían un poco mejor para mi, y comenzaba a tranquilizarme como para pensar las cosas antes de decirlas—. Tienes un rostro muy bonito —su actitud era tan relajada que yo me sentía casi estúpido por estar nervioso; mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y me veía de una forma muy seductora.

—No he podido dejar pasar el hecho de que me vigilas —hay muchas formas de hacer romántica una platica, y esa no era la mejor, en absoluto, pero era algo que yo sabía tendría que decirle alguna vez; mejor entonces que después.

—Si, quizás te he estado siguiendo de vez en cuando —cuando dijo eso tomo su mochila del piso y su actitud cambio a una mucho menos acogedora—. Se nota que eres muy popular entre los chicos del colegio.

—He... bueno, es que yo... —estoy seguro de que volví a sonrojarme en ese momento, y también estoy seguro de Bakura se daba cuenta de todos mis sentimientos.

—Toma mi consejo y deja de ser tan promiscuo.

— ¿Qué? —me quede impresionado de oírlo decirme algo así.

—Dos a la vez suena muy valiente, soñado, quizás, pero a la larga veras lo mucho que te lastima —dijo alejándose hacia la siguiente entrada.

—No vine aquí para que me digas que hacer —mi actitud cambo de inmediato. Bakura se estaba metiendo en parte de mis asuntos más personales que involucraban mis problemas familiares.

—No, viniste por que te intrigo —cuando dijo eso, Bakura se volvió y camino hacia mi—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —no supe que contestarle, y me quede callado un momento.

—Yo... yo quiero...

—¿Quieres que deje de seguirte?

—No —respondí de inmediato, lo que me sorprendió y de nuevo no pude sostenerle la mirada a Bakura.

— ¿No quieres que deje de seguirte? ¿Por que?

—Por que yo... quiero... —al fin con un suspiro, marque que tiraba la toalla... simplemente no podía decirle a Bakura que me encantaba cien por ciento en todo sentido así nada mas; pero creo que el estaba mucho más despierto que yo, por que se rió un poco y me tomo la barbilla.

—Dime, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy por la tarde?

—salir? Contigo? Lo dos juntos? —creo que Bakura noto lo mucho que me abochornaba no poder detener mis palabras, así que aparto un dedo de mi barbilla y lo puso sobre mis labios.

—¿Quieres salir o prefieres que olvide todo este asunto? —aun sonreía; creo que el estaba seguro de que le daría un si.

—...Me encantaría salir contigo...

—Genial, entonces pasare por ti a las seis en punto.

—Espera, como encontraras mi casa?

—No sería la primera vez que iría a ella —me respondió así nada más y se alejo riendo un poco... había estado siguiéndome incluso a mi casa! Y nunca me di cuenta!

Un par de segundos después de que Bakura se alejo, mis amigos salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a felicitarme.

—Jujuy! Así se hace, Ryou! Una cita tras el primer encuentro! Muy bien! se nota que tienes experiencia!

—Joey, me cortas la respiración! Mi cuello!

—La verdad es que se te notaba a leguas que estabas nervioso, pero los resultados son lo que importa.

—gracias, Tristan. Me animas muchísimo —le dije sarcásticamente, pero ahí estaba Yugi para alegrarme el momento.

—Ryou Kun, lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora que ustedes dos tienen una cita seguramente Bakura te corresponderá muy pronto.

— ¿Si? —le pregunté algo dudoso— ¿Como estas tan seguro de que lo hará?

—Por que él es nuestro amigo, lo conocemos muy bien —me respondió, y yo quede perplejo.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste la campana, tenemos que ir a clases —dijo Joey. Tristan y Yugi lo siguieron y yo me quede inmerso en mi mismo... ¿conocían a Bakura desde siempre? Me preguntaba... descubrí que llevaba cerca de un mes torturándome secretamente por nada; mis amigos siempre tuvieron las posibilidades al alcance de la mano y lo único que hacía falta era que yo cooperara un poco.

VIII

Nunca antes estuve más emocionado como lo estuve la tarde en que me preparaba para mi salida con Bakura; habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuve más feliz y ni eso se le comparaba, por que la emoción no solo me hacía regocijar, sino que despertaba nuevos intereses en mi.

—Mmmm... me veré mejor con la camisa gris, o con la blanca... —en mi vida me había sentido así, me ilusionaba mucho que a Bakura le gustara todo de mi y por ello puse atención a todo: al shampoo que use, al desodorante, a la forma del cepillo con que arregle mi cabello, al sabor de la pasta de dientes...— le gustara la menta fuerte o canela extrema...? que pienso...? —...incluso me arregle las uñas y puse crema en ellas... quería que las encontrara muy suaves y perfumadas si llegaba a tocarlas... quería que me amara por solo mirarme... quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Al final estuve arreglado como nunca, se notaba que haría algo especial. Mi presencia no había sido más dulce hasta entonces, la camisa de algodón gris que escogí hacía ver mi cuerpo más delgado; era de manga larga y cuello en "V", y los pantalones de mezclilla eran menos apretados que de costumbre, lo que en conjunto con los tenis daba la impresión de que yo era un muchachito bastante vulnerable.- Nunca me ha gustado que los demás traten de aprovecharse de mi, pero más o menos eso era lo que fantaseaba acerca de Bakura.

—Espera, Ryou, a donde vas? —mi papá aun estaba en casa por que era viernes, y ese día debía entregar informes sobre sus actividades con los artículos que sacaba del Museo.- El preguntarme a donde iría era la mínima comunicación que podía tener conmigo y aun el no se iba a permitir dejarla pasar y hacerse de la vista gorda.

—Saldré con un amigo —sonó el timbre—. Ese debe ser el, ya me voy.

—Espera, espera, por que tanta prisa? —dijo y se levanto de su lugar al escritorio.

—Mi amigo ya llegó, esa es la prisa —mi tono no era rudo o molesto, pero podía entender que mi padre al fin empezaba a notar que nuestra comunicación había disminuido mucho más de lo tolerable.- De nuevo sonó el timbre—. debo irme.

—Ryou, siento que no hemos pasado algún tiempo juntos últimamente. Todo esta bien, hijo?

—Todo esta bien, papá, pero mi amigo esta en la puerta.

—Solo quería saber que estas bien —otra vez el timbre.

—Podríamos seguir hablando de esto más tarde? En Japón se toman muy a pecho las descortesías...

—Jaja, claro que si. Vete, te espero a la noche. Dejare tu cena en el horno.

—...Gracias... —no fue gran cosa, pero significo mucho para mi que mi padre se preocupara y mostrara interés en mi... aun si era solo esas pocas palabras— Siento haberte hecho esperar, nos vamos?

—Es lo que estaba deseando, si esperaba un poco más quizás me encontrarías dormido. Eso que huele es perfume?

—Heee... si, es perfume, no te gusta?

—esta bien —me respondió—, pero por ti solo hueles mucho mejor... —yo me quede callado— jeje, ya no necesitaras maquillaje. Vamos por aquí, te llevare a la Arcada.

Las horas siguientes fueron todo una montaña rusa, primero, en la Arcada, probamos casi todos los juegos de dos jugadores y la mayoría terminaron en empates.- Subimos a los duelos de danza, fuimos al parque a alimentar a las palomas... y después Bakura trato de atraparlas... creo que eso quiso hacer desde un principio; luego fuimos a las películas y Bakura estuvo suplicando por que ganara el acecino y se comió dos baldes extra grandes de rosetas, y al final terminamos bebiendo y bailando en un antro del barrio de Okashibara. Debo decirlo, no hay experiencia parecida a viajar en el tren bala... es increíble lo rápido que es y lo sencillo que resulta viajar de una prefectura a otra y regresar a tu hogar como en limite de tiempo para los records Gines...

— ¿Te has divertido hasta ahora? —me preguntó mientras bebíamos un cóctel, el mío rebajado con Coca Cola, y permanecíamos sentados a la barra.

—Si, ha sido un día grandioso —La música era muy fuerte, la gente se movía y disfrutaba con sus parejas sin poder evitar topar las nalgas con las del otro atrás; uno no podía pasar de un extremo a otro del antro con una soda en la mano sin saber que te la derramarían encima de la camisa.- Todo era el caos más normal del mundo y cada quien era independiente de los otros... o la mayoría, lo que intento decir es que podías echarte en la barra a fornicar si se te daba la gana y los demás podrían haberte animado un poco al principio, pero después volverían a sus cosas; por eso era que a pesar de todo sentía que no importaba lo que dijera, nadie estaría escuchándonos o invadiendo nuestra "privacidad" —, haces que todo sea muy divertido.

—Incluso cuando la gente se nos quedo viendo en el parque? —ahí esta esa sonrisa seductora en sus labios; a través del día me di cuenta de que hacía eso cuando intentaba disfrutar con alguna pequeña burla o ser travieso y probarte a ver si caías o no en sus bromas; pero a mi me encantaba eso en él.

—Eso fue lo mejor de todo —le dije—. Me gusto mucho que persiguieras a esas palomas.

— ¿Y por qué?

—te hacía ver lindo...

—En serio...? que pena... —de principio no supe por que me dijo eso—. Lo que más me gusto a mi fue tu compañía —mis esperanzas estaban creciendo sin control, cuando cualquiera que no estuviera en mi lugar se habría dado cuenta de que tenía todas las oportunidades a mi favor; era más que obvio que Bakura y yo nos gustábamos mucho el uno al otro, tanto, que hasta podía resultar desesperante vernos ir tan lento.

Yo no sabía que hacer, aun entonces, y comencé a agitar mi cóctel con la pajilla.

—...Quieres bailar, Bakura...?

—seguro, vamos —esperaba que se detuviera un poco antes de responderme, pero ahora se que el actuaba así por que me entendía muy bien y quería darme el tiempo que necesitara para corresponderle como el lo deseaba... que era la misma forma en que lo ansiaba yo.

—Mmmm... Bakura... de repente todo esta muy... borroso...

—te sientes bien...?

—yo... —en cuanto me levante del banquillo todo a mi alrededor comenzó a nublarse y en un segundo la gente ya solo eran manchas; mi cabeza me estaba matando y deje de escuchar la música sin ninguna razón... — yo creo que no—después de decir eso no supe nada más del mundo. Me había desmayado.

IX

Cuando desperté me encontré mirando una pared pintada de color claro y había mucha iluminación. Pronto recordé que había salido con Bakura y razone lo que me sucedió, pero con la misma rapidez me di cuenta de que ese lugar no podía ser el antro donde estábamos por que ni siquiera se oía la música estridente que tocaba sin cesar.

Me senté y examine la habitación, era una sala de estar; imagine que Bakura se había hecho cargo de llevarme hasta ahí para que descansara.- Las copas debieron haberme caído mal e incluso en ese momento sentía los efectos de ello en una horrenda resaca... todo paso muy rápido.

—Te sientes mejor para caminar? —una voz me sorprendió y a un lado mío encontré la figura preocupada de Bakura.

—Si, estoy mejor, pero me duele mucho la cabeza... —yo masajeaba mis sientes casi como si fuera a estallar en llanto... antes conocí las bebidas alcohólicas y en definitiva no era un novato ni alguien de muy poco aguante, pero creo que esa noche si me excedí con los cócteles, que ya uno solo era todo una bomba.

—Será mejor que te des un baño frió antes de irte, no creo que puedas aguantar el camino a tu casa en ese estado —Bakura retiro mis flecos de mi frente y me miro por un rato largo... no se si seguía preocupado o trataba de ser romántico... pero su mirada no me incomodo en ningún momento.

Un segundo después comencé a volver a la realidad y a preocuparme por preguntas esenciales, que no demore más en haces.

— ¿Donde estamos? ¿Pagaste una habitación?

—Estamos en mi departamento.

— ¿En tú, tú, tú... en tu departamento?

—No te alarmes, no voy a violarte. Ahora ve a ese cuarto de allá y date un baño, las toallas están en el armario de la izquierda —el salio de la habitación y una vez que estuve solo hice lo que me dijo... todo lo que pensé mientras me desnudaba, en su baño, mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo, en su casa... mientras estaba totalmente expuesto e indefenso a lo que él hubiera querido hacer, por que nadie nos oiría desde el baño hasta los otros departamentos, y además, por que Bakura vivía solo... Me talle y enjuague con lentitud esperando que Bakura entrara en algún momento, quizás con la excusa de preguntarme si había encontrado el jabón o una cosa parecida, y pensé en lo sensual que se le haría ver la espuma blanca resbalar como encaje sobre mi piel húmeda... pero el nunca entro y en un momento entendí que no lo haría; era como el había dicho, no iba a violarme ni algo parecido, y decidí que era ya buen tiempo de enjuagarme y salir a vestirme.

Me cubrí con una gran toalla envolviéndome desde los hombros y sujetando los extremos sobre mi pecho; pensé en ponerme mi misma ropa pero se había mojado, sin darme cuenta la coloque muy cerca de la regadera, y de ponérmela me exponía a un resfriado seguro.- No tuve más remedio que llamar a Bakura.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hace falta algo? —él entro como si nada aunque yo aun estaba en toalla, pero pude notar que su mirada nunca fue morbosa o llena de ansiedad.- Hasta ese punto mi imagen de Bakura se había definido bastante bien, el era alguien un tanto inquieto que gustaba de hacer bromas a los demás, pero directo, honesto, sensible, alguien de palabra y una persona que no se detenía en ayudar a otros si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero tampoco como para unirse a un grupo de pacifistas o donar el diez por ciento de su dinero a fundaciones de caridad. Era alguien que tenías que conocer a través de la suficiente paciencia para que te agradara, y entenderlo para no fastidiarte, pero yo note parte de esto desde antes de que nos habláramos y eso me permitió enamorarme de él y quererlo aunque no entendiera muchas de sus actitudes, hasta ese día.

—No quisiera molestarte, pero mi ropa se mojo... me pregunto si puedes prestarme algo, te la devolveré llegando a mi casa.

—Hay ropa en ese armario de la esquina, puedes tomar lo que gustes. La ropa interior esta en los cajones pequeños —el calor volvió a subirse a mis oídos.

—hee... podrías dármela, tu escógela... es decir... lo que tu quieras... —me daba pena tomar su ropa como si nada... era más cómodo para mi si el escogía algo que no le pudiera molestar que yo usara...

—No seas tan tímido —me sonrió—. Pero si así te sientes mejor... veamos... —a esa altura de las cosas ya me encantaba la forma tan instintiva en que parecía leerme la mente, se daba cuenta de todo y yo sentía maravilloso el que ese chico viera tan claramente dentro de mi alma... y como sonreía, me alegraba aun más el pensar que le gustaba lo que veía en ella— Esto estará bien, no es mi ropa favorita pero creo que a ti se te vera muy bien—lo que Bakura me dio fueron una camisa blanca de cuello de oficina, un saco color caqui de solapa en punta y unos pantalones de vestir gris claro... se que no suena como el diseño del año pero te asombrarías si hubieras visto mi apariencia cuando me puse el conjunto... Bakura tenía razón, esa ropa era perfecta para mi; incluso nervioso alzaba mi presencia y me hacía ver más maduro, elegante, independiente... seguro era la clase de ropa que escogería Bakura pero estaba claro que le falló el estilo para su persona.

—Estoy listo —cuando salí de la habitación, Bakura estaba esperándome recargado contra la pared... también así se veía muy sexy— como me veo?

—Como dije, muy bien. Es perfecto para ti—me quería morir, era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas! Lo que me hacía pensar que éramos almas gemelas. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Yo lo entendía a él y él a mí, no podría haber pareja más compatible—. Vámonos ya, te dejare en tu casa.

—Espera, quiero preguntarte algo —no quería arruinar el momento, otra vez, pero estaba seguro de que sería peor preguntar las cosas después, cuando nuestros sentimientos fueran más fuertes y nuestra relación, quizás, una más significativa.

—¿Qué es? —esa vez no me respondió tan rápido... sentí preocupación en su tono, por lo que supe que esperaba algo malo y le preocupaba que las cosas se fueran abajo después de un día casi perfecto.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste tanto tiempo sin decirme nada?

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Que si es todo...? —me extraño un poco que me dijera eso. El se encogió de hombros antes de responderme, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Siempre me interesaste desde que te vi en el salón. Era agradable verte aun si no me hablabas y me gustaba verte voltear continuamente confundido por que te vigilara.

— ¿Te gusto?

—Mucho.

— ¿Y por que nunca me lo dijiste?

— ¿Y por que nunca me dijiste tu que yo te gusto? —me quede callado— Siempre he tenido mi manera de hacer las cosas, me agradaba pensar que alguna vez llegaras decidido a que te enfrentara y así podría verte hacer pucheros —el se sonrió de tal forma que comprendí sin ningún problema que mis enojos se le hacían sensuales...

— ¿Y estabas dispuesto a esperar arriesgándote a que nunca te lo dijera?

—estaba dispuesto a esperar por que estaba seguro de que lo harías, además te veías bastante ocupado con tus otros "amigos"...

— ¿...te refieres a los chicos con que fornico en los recesos?

—Si —hasta ahí ya había descifrado que aquella vez de lo sucedido cuando estaba con Nobuo fue la reacción natural de Bakura por sus sentimientos; quien querría ver a la persona que le gusta follar con otra que no fuera uno.

—...crees que puedas olvidar eso? —le dije, esperando lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué? —lo mire a los ojo y toque mis manos a la altura de mi vientre.

—Por que me gustas... me gustas mucho... —él se sonrió y apoyo su frente en la mía, tomándome las manos con la derecha suya.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor y guardar tus besos en mi memoria—ambos nos besamos tranquilamente y él me abrazo como si deseara protegerme o consolarme; yo aferraba mis manos a su pecho y buscaba en lo posible rozar sus mejillas, eran tan suaves... creo que el pensaba lo mismo de las mías, pero cuando la situación comenzó a dar señas de ponerse intensa, él nos detuvo a ambos— espera, no quiero que hagamos nada más ahora.

—Lo siento... no quise —me calló tocando mis labios con sus dedos y siguió.

—Te entiendo, solo no digas más y terminemos esta cita por hoy, te parece?

—aja —me di cuenta de que a su lado yo era como un niño.

—Entonces vamos a tu casa para que puedas bajar esa cosa —cuando dijo eso yo parpadee y el me hizo una seña con la cabeza; entonces mire y solté un suspiro ahogado al ver mis pantalones.

Más tarde, a la puerta de mi casa, Bakura y yo platicamos un poco antes de despedirnos; yo quería saber si volveríamos a salir pronto o lo que había nacido entre nosotros esa noche. Se que los dos nos preguntábamos muchas cosas, pero los minutos eran pocos como para saberlo todo ese mismo día.

—Quieres pasar? No tardare en cambiarme tu ropa.

—Esta bien, puedes quedártela. Considérala un regalo.

—Ho... bien, muchas gracias... me gusta mucho... —la noche era muy fresca y oscura, las calles reinaban con silencio y el cielo apenas estrellado por las luces publicas mostraba una bella luna en cuarto menguante. Era como lo desee desde un principio... perfecto... o al menos eso sentía yo... supongo que el amor es como llevar anteojos con cristales color de rosa: todo se ve hermoso sin importar lo que suceda.

—Era para ti, seguro gritaba por encontrarte desde mi armario —ambos reímos un poco—. Te gustaría salir de nuevo la otra semana?

—Claro que si.

—Entonces es una cita... —sin preguntarme, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios; ya ni me preocupaba que nos fuera a ver mi padre... estaba feliz— sabes lo que significa Koibito? —me preguntó más o menos seriamente.

—Por supuesto —le respondí como si aquello hubiera sido clase de Idiomas.

—Que bueno. En adelante la escucharas con frecuencia —no hubo la necesidad de hacer preguntas... al menos una cosa me quedo clara: el y yo habíamos quedado en ser pareja.

Lo mire alejarse por las calles y un rato después entre a mi casa y me quede recargado contra la puerta... mire mi hogar sin mirarlo realmente, apreté mi ropa con fuerza y quede pensando en el mientras me deshacía en un suspiro.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mochi, Mochi**

X

En otra ocasión, Yami, Joey, Bakura y yo íbamos platicando juntos camino de la escuela; el tiempo era bastante agradable, de esos día en que el clima de Japón no es tan fresco y puedes usar manga corta o larga a como te vaya en gusto.- Todos ya sabían que Bakura y yo éramos novios y, como el hielo estaba roto, mi Bakura ya no tenía inconveniente en acompañarnos, como solía hacerlo algunas veces antes de que yo llegara a la escuela de Domino.

A pesar de que nuestra relación fuera tan reciente, no teníamos esa urgencia por estar enmielados todo el tiempo como la mayoría de las parejas nuevas, y no era por que nuestros amigos estuvieran viéndonos; pero aun así de vez en cuando jugábamos un poco con el otro y nos dábamos un beso.- Era algo totalmente diferente cuando estábamos en una cita, en esas situaciones sabíamos que eran nuestros momentos privados donde teníamos la oportunidad de intimar lo que gustáramos, y pasábamos algún rato juntos solo besándonos o platicando abrazados.

No se si me lo creas, pero hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había siquiera insinuado al otro el querer tener relaciones desde aquella noche en el departamento de Bakura. Yo ya no fornicaba con mis compañeros y ese chisme también se estaba corriendo con rapidez entre los chicos, pero era seguro que nadie le iba a reclamar a alguien con la fama de Bakura; como ya te he dicho, el era alguien de ideas muy firmes y su personalidad marcaba territorio de inmediato; podías comprender con facilidad que defendería lo que fuera importante para él, y cuando lo hiciera seguro no querría ser uno el obstáculo en su camino... sin embargo yo estaba muy acostumbrado a las relaciones como algo diario, y ese periodo de abstinencia me estaba resultando un tanto difícil de sobrellevar... a veces sentía mucha ansiedad, y cuando el asunto se volvía insoportable en la escuela, simplemente levantaba mi mano y le decía al maestro: _¿disculpe, superior, me permite ir al baño?_ No se si los demás sabían para que pedía eso... pero si lo hacían o no era lo de menos, después de los castigos en el colegio alemán, lo peor que podía haber para mi era tener el pene hinchado dentro de los pantalones y nada o nadie que lo calmara.

—Jajajaja! Vieron la cara de la superior Hono cuando bebió esa soda con estimulante? —Joey nos estaba contando de su broma maestra del día mientras íbamos caminando. Todos la estábamos pasando realmente bien, aunque la mayoría, a excepción de Joey, sentíamos pena por la maestra al recordar lo sucedido— toda la cara se le puso roja! Cuando se levanto para salir corriendo por un momento pensé que se subiría al escritorio a hacer streap ttis! Parecía que le reventarían los pechos fuera del saco!

—No creo que a la maestra le haya gustado tu broma, Joey —le dijo Yami—. Tienes suerte de que no te haya descubierto.

—Ya, viejo! —parecía que a Joey no lo desanimaba nada— mantén esa sonrisa y ríete conmigo, te harás la vida más fácil con unas cuantas carcajadas, esta bien, Yami?

—Estoy de acuerdo en reír pero no cuentes conmigo para conseguir sustancias.

—Que hay de-?

—Laxante tampoco.

—Ho... aguafiestas... —Yami sonreía y Joey hacía pucheros; ambos chicos congeniaban muy bien, por ello eran grandes amigos.

—Jajaja, chicos, son muy graciosos—les dije eso cuando sentí que Bakura detenía sus pasos— ¿Te vas ahora, Bakura?

—Debo llegar temprano al trabajo, si no lo hago podrían despedirme —me contesto y luego me dio un beso—.Te veré mañana. Cuídate.

—Tu también cuídate —los dos apretamos nuestras manos y nos miramos rápida pero profundamente, entonces se fue.

—Uuuuuyy —me di cuenta que Joey comenzaría a divertirse un poco a expensas mías... jeje, pero me gustaba la idea por que sus bromas eran muy divertidas, aun si te las hacía a ti—, el pequeño Ryou ha crecido tanto desde que lo echamos a volar fuera del nido. Mamá Yami! Nuestro pequeño ya es todo un hombrecito!

—Jaja, no sigas, Joey —le dijo Yami—. Seguro que a Ryou no le gusta que te burles así de él.

—Ay! En que quedamos acerca de reírnos? —como siempre, Joey preguntó aquello sonriendo.

—Esta bien, chicos, no me molesta si dicen esas cosas de mi —yo tampoco había perdido mi sonrisa—, me da gusto que se sientan tan cómodos bromeando conmigo; eso me recuerda lo buenos amigos que son y que siempre me apoyan y están a mi lado—Joey y Yami dejaron de reír y sus expresiones parecían una mezcla entre confusión y perplejidad; yo me sentí un poco abochornado y comencé a rascar mi mejilla—. Lo siento, se que mis palabras no deben tener mucho sentido.

—Claro que no, es genial, Ryou Kun —me dijo Yami con otra de esas brillantes sonrisas que me inspiraban comodidad—. Tus palabras tienen todo el sentido. Somos amigos—yo le sonreí y ambos supimos que concordábamos.

—Oigan, que les parece si vamos a mi casa? —preguntó Joey; Yami y yo meditamos su invitación por un momento.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema—decía Yami—, le dije al abuelo que quizás haría algo después de clases y Yugi esta en casa ayudando a mamá con unas cosas.

—Igual por mí —respondí. Era de esperarse, mi padre aun era uno desobligado y lejano; no había cumplido su promesa de estar en casa para platicare conmigo después de mi cita con Bakura y nuevamente le había perdido la fe... aunque trataba de darle otra oportunidad al recordar las palabras de mis amigos.

—Entonces esta decidido. Vamos —todos reemprendimos la marcha y en adelante solo sostuvimos algunas tranquilas pláticas sobre varios asuntos de poco interés.

A medida que avanzábamos hacia el hogar de Joey yo no podía evitar el darme cuenta de que nos estábamos adentrando a barrios cada vez menos acogedores; Yami había ido antes a la casa de nuestro amigo en varias ocasiones, pero para mi era la primera vez y no llevábamos un kilómetro de camino cuando ya me cuidaba los costados con temor de los vagabundos y gente de miradas sombrías... ¿puedes imaginar lo que es ver a un Japonés de mirada sombría poner toda su atención sobre ti? No lo creo... es algo horrendo, sus rasgos son de líneas suaves y sus ojos pequeños, pero de fuerza intensa y penetrante que te hace sentirlos como si te asecharan desde adentro, a través de tu sangre... sobre toda tu piel, en cada poro y en cada transpiración... son artistas en la doctrina del miedo, y maestros en el arte de sobrevivir...

Algún rato después llegamos al barrio de Nemoriko Ishinaba, un lugar común, francamente pobre para la mayoría de los barrios en Tokio, y pasamos cerca de una tienda de comestibles donde tenían una maquinita de monedas, de esas a las que metes la moneda y consigues un premio secreto dentro de un huevo de plástico.- Algunos niños estaban reunidos cerca de la maquina, comprando y comparando sus premios. Yo note que Yami aligeraba el paso y me detuve, y pronto Joey también se percato y se nos unió.

—Vaya! Conseguiste un Octoplos acecino de nivel cuatro! Que buena suerte! —comentó uno de los niños, de quien note le faltaba un diente y los demás los tenía algo podridos.

—Si, muy buena. A mi solo me toco un Topo de nivel dos —el siguiente niño era el más pequeño de todos, y a pesar de verse en mejores condiciones de salud que los demás, también se notaba que era el más pobre, pues vestía miserablemente con un suéter y un gorro viejos de lana gris llena de manchas secas de aceite, opacadas por el polvo y el uso, y un chort de tela endurecida, también muy usado. En los pies solo llevaba unos tenis rotos que le dejaban los talones de fuera.

—Oye, ese topo tuyo es un excelente monstruo si lo juegas bien con los otros cuatro de tu partida de monstruos. Con un fenrir truquees de Nivel tres como el mío harías una combinación explosiva! —dijo otro de ellos.

—Pero ya me han salido diez de estos y no tengo ningún otro tipo de criatura—mi primer instinto al oír eso fue el preguntarme como viviría ese niño mal vestido como para hacerlo y comprarse esos muñequitos; aun hoy me lo pregunto.

—Jajaja, que mala suerte, enano. Oye, pero hoy estas de suerte. Te cambio todos tus topos por un fenrir de nivel dos y una larva rosa de nivel uno.

—Pero esos monstruos son muy débiles, y no dijiste que el topo serviría con el fenrir de nivel tres?

—claro, pero es demasiado fácil dártelo todo en la mano, así ni siquiera habrías hecho un verdadero esfuerzo, y eso no sería justo. Además estos monstruos son mejores que diez topos iguales, y la larva rosada te ayudara a convocar al gran insecto rey de nivel cinco!

—Mmmm... esta bien, te los cambio.

—Bien! jajaja! Has hecho un gran cambio! Ahora solo deberás conseguir a las larvas básicas dos y tres para poder convocar al insecto rey con el fenrir de nivel dos! Que baboso! Jajaja!

—eres un genio, Tokaru! Jajaja! Nunca le saldrán esos monstruos! —los otros niños se fueron alejando mientras el pequeño los miraba sin hacer alguna cosa—. Seguirá sacando topos de nivel dos hasta que se le acaben las monedas! Jajaja! —cuando el niño pequeño también se fue, mirando su cambio, Joey y yo estábamos preocupados por saber que le sucedía a Yami.

—Yami...? —Joey lo llamó, pero Yami no se movió siquiera— Yami, por que nos quedamos a ver esto? Conoces a alguno de esos mocosos malandrines? —Yami hizo ademán de negar lo dicho.

—No —confirmó—, es solo que Yugi y yo solíamos tomar el autobús algunas veces para ir a otro barrio a comprar esta clase de juguetes —Yami se acerco y toco la maquinita; esta todavía guardaba al menos unos cien de esos juguetes encapsulados.

—No sabía que a Yugi le gustara este juego —le dije, pero Joey me interrumpió al instante.

—A Yugi le gustan casi todo tipo de juegos raros o novedosos, y no le importa si son clasificados para expertos o para niños pequeños; este juego de monstruos encapsulados es uno de sus favoritos.

—Ho, si? —pregunte. Estaba algo confundido por todo el misterio— y que hay con ello? Tiene algo de malo que le guste el juego?

—Para nada, es solo que ver a esos niños me recordó a mi hermanito—se que como yo, Joey puso especial atención en lo cariñoso de Yami en ese momento... cuando él pensaba en Yugi era como si se convirtiera en otro Yami—. Creo que le llevare un par de estos, estoy seguro de que le gustaran.

—te sientes bien, Yami? —le pregunte... realmente no me gustaba nada su actitud, sentía que algo más de lo que nos decía lo estaba preocupando.

—Claro —respondió—, me siento perfectamente, por que se preocupan? —Joey y yo no supimos que decirle; creo que ambos nos dábamos cuenta de lo que sucedía y a la vez no teníamos ni idea de ello. Yami estaba actuando raro, ni quien que lo conociera lo dudara, pero también se notaba que el mismo Yami evitaba el tema en su empeño por negar la verdad que el sabía dentro de sí.- Yami nos dedico una risa muy breve, pero yo podía notar que su sonrisa no brillaba en absoluto, al menos no inspirando paz o alegría— Excelente, dos de nivel cuatro y... uno más... si! uno de nivel cinco. Yugi estará muy feliz cuando se los de —Joey y yo preferimos no decir nada más del asunto y todos seguimos nuestro camino.

Al fin de unos quince minutos más tarde, los tres chicos nos encontramos frente a una modesta construcción de apartamentos. Te diré que yo esperaba algo mucho menos "elegante"... después de pasar por tanto barrio de limosneros y mal vivientes iba ya con la idea de pasar la tarde en una ratonera con puerta de tela y un colchón viejo por cama y casi único mueble; Nunca he sido rico, mi padre y yo solventamos nuestros gastos con el apoyo financiero de sus jefes que costean las expediciones e investigaciones arqueológicas, y no tengo ni nunca he tenido algo en contra de la gente pobre, pero mis impresiones fueron muy fuertes, era natural que pensara en el hogar de Joey como una pocilga. Gracias al cielo, el barrio en el que terminamos era uno modesto de clase media baja, y había alumbrado público listo para funcionar en cuanto oscureciera; lo básico para un chico asustadizo y pacifista como yo.

Subimos unos cuatro pisos por la única ruta posible, las escaleras, y pronto estábamos a la puerta del hogar de Joey y él abría el cerrojo con sus llaves.

—Muy bien, aquí estamos. Pasen a lo barrido! Aggggggkk!

—Joey! —Yami y yo nos asustamos mucho cuando vimos que un hombre de pinta desgarbada aparecía del otro lado de la puerta y tomaba a Joey por el cuello—. Que le pasa, suéltelo! —le grite, el hombre me miro con poco interés y volvió su mirada a mi amigo Joey.

—Muy bien, mocoso, donde esta el dinero? —le pregunto con tono amenazante mientras apretaba más y más su mano en el cuello. Aquello no me gustaba nada—Será mejor que no te lo hayas gastado en putas o te castigare. ¡¿En dónde esta?

—E-esta en mi bolsillo... kjjj, kjjj... por favor, bájame... no puedo respirar... haa-ayy! —el tipo tomo los arrugados billetes que Joey guardaba en las bolsas traseras de sus pantalones y hasta entonces decidió aventarlo con desprecio contra el piso.

—Joey! Estas bien, amigo...? —Yami y yo estábamos muy asustados, yo más que Yami, y Joey nos tenía muy alarmados por que parecía que estaba batallando mucho para recuperarse; su respiración era difícil y entrecortada y apenas podía levantar el tronco del piso.

—Hum... esta mierda surrada solo bastara para unas copas... —dijo el mismo hombre, aun con nosotros— te dejare con una advertencia esta vez, pero a la próxima será mejor que traigas lo de las deudas o te las veras negras, mocoso... —Joey miraba a ese hombre de una forma extraña que yo no lograba entender; reflejaba algo incierto parecido a una profunda pero inmedible consternación, y a la vez impotencia... no estoy seguro de cómo describir lo que veía en el... no lo estoy, en absoluto... —sabes que esta casa esta parada sobre tu culo de repartidor, así que pon a trabajar tus jodidas nalgas sobre la bicicleta si no quieres que te obligue yo mismo en un trabajo de verdad, ja! La escuela, nunca has sido inteligente, pero deberías besar mis uñas manchadas de mierda por dejarte hacer tu capricho de terminar ese desperdicio de tiempo y dinero —Joey estuvo callado todo el tiempo y no le apartaba la mirada a ese hombre ni de chiste, ni aun parpadeaba y así siguió hasta que se fue y cerro la puerta.

—Joey, amigo, como te sientes? —tome a Joey de su espalda para ayudarlo a sentarse, y Yami me ayudo. El chico aun respiraba con algunos problemas pero iba en mejora, lo que nos tranquilizo un poco a Yami y a mi.

—Estoy bien... cof, cof! Esto no es nada, pasara muy pronto... —el humor de Joey era diferente en todo sentido, jamás lo había visto así. Tal parecía ser que ese día iba de sorpresa en sorpresa para mí.

—Joey, quien era ese tipo? Por que te golpeo y por que le tienes que dar tu dinero? Te esta chantajeando? Es tu tutor?

—Es mi padre —dijo, y yo explote en un grito de espanto.

—Que? Imposible! ese hombre es tú papá?

—Ryou —Yami me contuvo de seguir; su mirada profunda me decía que no era buen momento para hacer muchas preguntas—. Vamos, Joey, traeré el botiquín.

—Joey... —ayude a Joey a sentarse en el sofá de la pequeña sala en la que estábamos y me senté a su lado a esperar a Yami. Curamos las heridas de Joey, que eran unos pocos raspones y un moretón tras un brazo, pero lo más herido ahí era su espíritu y para eso ni Yami ni yo conocíamos más medicina que nuestro apoyo.

Joey suspiro.

—Siento que hayan tenido que ver esto, amigos; en especial tú, Yami, no tienes por que pasar por estas cosas conmigo cada vez que vienes.

—Joey, tú papa siempre te golpea? —era demasiado para mi, estaba loco por hacer preguntas y ayudar a Joey. ¿Cómo podía ser que un padre maltratara así a su hijo...?

—Me golpea cada que llegan las quincenas para quitarme el dinero de mi trabajo, el ha estado desempleado hace mucho y desde entonces yo me encargo de pagar las cosas de los dos; nadie quiere contratarlo por su largo historial de problemas en los trabajos que ha tenido y porque es alcohólico. A veces se desquita conmigo cuando sale de peleas en las cantinas, casi siempre por que insiste en beber más a crédito, pero ya he aprendido a curar bastante bien mis heridas con pocos medicamentos y los moretones los cubro con maquillaje... —Joey volteo a mirarme— por favor, Ryou, no digas a los de la escuela que mi padre me maltrata, te lo suplico...

— ¿Pero por que, Joey? Si solo hablas con el trabajador social de la escuela el te ayudara a ubicarte con otra familia o al menos tendrías ayuda para dejar de vivir con él. No tienes por que aguantar esto.

—Por favor, Ryou, no digas nada—me insistía.

—Joey no quiere que su madre y su hermana se enteren de las condiciones en que vive con su padre, sería un golpe muy duro para ellas —dijo Yami, pero eso no me bastaba.

—Que va! como va a seguir de esta forma! Joey no tiene por que pagar con su sufrimiento la tranquilidad de otros, aun si son su madre y su hermana; si lo aman, entonces lo comprenderán y ayudaran. Nadie debería dejar que otros lo pisoteen, y Joey es alguien muy valioso, no se merece esto!

—Esperaba que dijeras algo así... —pude ver que Joey estaba resignado a aceptar lo que fuera que viniera si yo me mantenía en mi plan de sacarlo de esa vida—. Eres un gran amigo, Ryou, pero en verdad preferiría dejar las cosas como están...

—...Joey... tu padre te esta abusando...? —todos sabíamos bien lo que había querido decir.

—Una vez lo intento, pero no lo deje. Más o menos por entonces perdió su último empleo.- El sabe que por mucho que lo deje hacerme estas cosas, el día que peleáramos me defendería de cualquier forma... pero también sabe que conozco lo que es capas de hacer si se le da la gana. Vivimos en tregua constante...

—No esta bien —dije—, no es justo que siguas así si hay una solución a tu alcance... —el no me contesto nada, ni Yami— no entiendo por que prefieres seguir viviendo así si todo puede ser diferente.

—Quizás por la misma razón que tu no has decidido arreglar las cosas con tu padre... —yo mire a Joey y en ese punto pude entender como se sentía... hay ocasiones en que estas tan acostumbrado a vivir en un problema que el mismo habito, el miedo o el temor a cambiar te impiden dar el paso y solucionar esas piedras en tu camino... bajo esas circunstancias, ya no tuve el valor de reclamarle a Joey que prefiriera seguir siendo maltratado a ir con su madre y hermana, en un hogar de verdad...

—Jeje, vamos, amigos... no sigan con esas caras largas, me harán sentir que soy un pésimo anfitrión —Joey hacía esfuerzos por recuperar su humor como su respiración, que ya estaba normal—. No quieren beber algo? —dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina— tengo unas sodas en la nevera y unas botanas en la despensa, pero les advierto que son de cebolla y chile piquin.

—Hee... —yo dudaba y Yami simplemente miraba a nuestro compañero.

—No se preocupen, de cualquier forma tendrían que acabarse alguna vez; me dará gusto que me acompañen a comerlas en lugar de usarlas para las crudas de mi padre.

Dicho eso nos dispusimos a servirnos la cena de fritangas y refresco.

XI

Esas botanas de cebolla y chile piquin fueron algo que jamás había probado y que jamás volveré a probar; cuando la bolsa estaba apenas a un cuarto más de terminarse, Yami y yo ya teníamos rato llorando por el picante, pero a Joey parecía pasarle como agua de manantial.

—haaa, que sabroso... —dijo después de beber lo último de su soda— oigan, esto no será divertido si nos quedamos aquí nada más sin hacer nada; ya que nuestros planes originales están fuera, por que no vamos a la mansión de Seto y le hacemos una visita? Seguro no le importara recibir tres amigos en esa casona semi abandonada.

—Pero no crees que Seto pueda estar ocupado? —le decía a Joey—Por algo no nos acompaña muy seguido.

—Que va! Vamos, luego nos agradecerá por darle una excusa para salir de ese mundo de papeles —Joey estaba bien puesto para arriesgarse a que nos corrieran a patadas de la mansión de Seto; ¿Qué le podíamos alegar? La verdad es que eso sonaba mejor que quedarnos en su casa a la espera de que regresara su papá.

—Al menos le llamaremos para preguntar —dijo Yami marcando en su celular el número de Seto, y a Joey parecía que se le caería la mandíbula.

—Haaagg! Yami, no! has arruinado una broma perfecta, aichh, ya que...

—Hola, Seto? —nuestro amigo había contestado al otro lado de la línea. Joey y yo estábamos quietos tratando de escuchar a Seto desde nuestros puestos— Oye, Seto, Ryou y yo estábamos pasando el rato algo aburridos y nos preguntábamos si podríamos... esta bien? hee... claro, era lógico, de la treinta en adelante pierde el encanto, neh? —comprendí que esa no era la primera vez que mis amigos hacían visitas a Seto para divertirse en su mansión, pero también me imagine que Joey debía haber sido el autor de cada plan en el pasado — bien, entonces vamos para aya. Adiós.

—Ya podemos irnos? —una bomba de chicle rosado explotó en la boca de Joey cuando hubo dicho eso.

—Si —respondió Yami y ya todos nos encaminábamos a la salida—, Seto dijo que no esta muy ocupado, que esta bien si lo visitamos pero que no podrá unírsenos hasta que termine de checar unos papeles de la corporación.

—Mmmm, novedoso —contestó Joey—, vámonos —y fue así que pusimos pies en el camino.

XII

En casa de Seto nos recibió el mayordomo encargado de la puerta y el servicio general del primer piso. La mansión de nuestro millonario amigo es la más grande que jamás he visto, y he visto muchas; la mansión del señor Renart no se comparaba con la de Seto, esta era al menos dos o tres veces más grande, el jardín alrededor era enorme y había habitaciones, baños, cocina y comedor en cada planta, además de tres limosinas que se limpiaban y mantenían cada día: Una negra, que era la favorita de Seto, una blanca y otra en color rojo viejo metálico, que era la más pequeña de las tres y la que menos usaba Seto y más su hermanito Mokuba, quien nos recibió con un amigable chorro de agua en las caras con su poderosa Watering Gun Super Power 3000 de lujo con bomba a presión.

—Haaaay yay, yay! Mokuba! No otra vez, prometiste no hacer más estas cosas! —a lo visto Joey ya estaba acostumbrado a esas húmedas bienvenidas, pero yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en tanto cariño a chorro de bombazo...

—Jajajajaja! Que bobos, nunca dejan de caer con el mismo truco! Son más fáciles de atinar que el perro de la señora Pompins.

—Haaa! Joey, que pasa? Por que este niño nos arroja agua?

—es el hermanito de Seto! —me contesto exprimiendo el exceso de agua de su camiseta blanca.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los Kaiba, Ryou Kun —Yami me palmeo un hombro y sospeche que ahí no terminarían los problemas con Mokuba, al menos por ese día... más tarde, cuando se decidiera que pasaríamos la noche en casa de Seto, mis sospechas se incrementaron...

—Yuuujuu! No hay nada mejor que el mini futbolito! Yay, yay, yay! Yami! No seas malo! Noo! Volví a perder! —con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Joey no solo tenía problemas ganando en videojuegos conmigo y Tristan, sino que era casi pésimo en cualquier tipo de juego, en especial los que involucraban estrategia... pero no dejaba de ser divertido ganarle o verlo hacer un berrinche por que otro que no fuera uno le ganara. Podrás pensar que soy cruel por haber disfrutado de la derrota de mi amigo, pero no, la verdad es que es curioso como pueden formarse las amistades de combinaciones que antes de hacerlas parecen simplemente descentonántes; la forma en que los demás chicos y yo llevábamos nuestra amistad era un excelente ejemplo de ello.

—Joey, necesitas cuidar más tu lado derecho —le dijo Yami—. Si no lo haces me seguirás haciendo muy fácil el ganarte.

—ha, si? bueno, su majestad de los juegos, prepárese! Por que Joey Wheeler esta por invadir su trono!

—Estoy esperándote a que intentes hacerlo! —se notaba que estaban divirtiéndose mucho; yo sonreía solo de mirarlos, y mientras tanto usaba una de las maquinitas de luchas de video; olvide mencionarte que estábamos en la sala de juegos personal de Seto, la cual estaba llena de lado a lado con todo tipo de juegos que pudieras buscar en una Arcada. Estaban las clásicas maquinitas de juegos en 2D, una maquina de atrapar premios, una red para saltar, una cancha para encestar en baloncesto, futbolito y jockey de mesa y hasta billar! y más, mucho más... yo sabía que Seto se daba la mejor vida desde el momento que lo conocí, al ver su ropa de marcar echa de tela costosa; no necesitabas ver la etiqueta de sus gabardinas para saber que valían su peso en yenes, algunas, en dólares.

—Pss, pss... —escuche que alguien llamaba, pero no vi a nadie y me di cuenta de que Joey y Yami no supieron ni el rumor de lo que yo oí, pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonido.

—Quien será... —Salí de la habitación, mis amigos estaban muy ocupados para notarlo. El pasillo estaba desierto, no se veía a nadie de un extremo a otro, pero entonces escuche aquel llamada una vez más y descubrí a Mokuba quien asomaba su rostro desde un extremo del pasillo— ¿que quieres? Nuestra ropa aun esta mojada por tus juegos, no podrás arruinarla de nuevo en varias horas.

—Lo siento mucho, Ryou Kun —el niño se mostró por completo y me sonrió con mucha dulzura—. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cenar y empezamos de nuevo? Esta vez como amigos.

—Cenar? —no me sonaba exactamente tentador el asunto... lo de cenar estaba bien, pero el hermanito de Seto no me producía ninguna confianza— y que hay de mis amigos, ellos aun te caen mal?

—No seas tan desconfiado, ellos nunca aceptan una cena sin que mi hermano este a su lado, los tres son como uña y mugre. Anda, ven! La cena se enfriará, y no querrás comer hot cakes helados.

—Gulp... —trague— hot cakes...? —tu lo sabes, diario, mi voluntad es débil contra el dulce... gracias a Dios que no me ofreció pastelillos rellenos de crema...

—Si! anda! Vamos antes de que se enfríen y tengamos que pedir nuevos! Vamos! —y como dijo el niño lo seguí y nos sentamos juntos en el enorme comedor del primer piso— haaa! Que rico! Y aun echan humo!

—Mmmm...

—¿Qué pasa, no te gustan? Chomp, chomp! Por que a mi si, están MUY buenos! PrueBAlOoss... mmm... yom, yomi... —parpadee un poco al oír eso y al fin me decidí a tomar mis cubiertos, y comer— que tal, no están deliciosos? —Mokuba seguía atragantándose mientras yo saboreaba el trozo de hot cake y el resto del cuadrito de mantequilla... pero cuando lo trague las cosas se pusieron feas.

—haaakkk! Haaaa! Haaaa! Que rayos...! —en cuanto trague eso y llegó a mi estomago sentí como se me cortaba la respiración y mi frente sudaba a la gota gorda.

—Jajajajaja! Caíste! Que ingenuo! Jajajaja!

—Oye, Ryou! Estas por aquí, haaa! Ryou! —Joey llamaba por mi y tan pronto me vieron salir de mi asiento y caer sin remedio al piso fueron en mi ayuda— Ryo Kun, que te pasa? Te sientes mal? Que tienes, amigo!

—Ryou Kun! —gritó Yami— Grrr...! Mokuba! Esto ha sido obra tuya, no es cierto?

—De quien más? Ningún lelo sirviente de esta mansión podría lograr algo así, jajaja!

—Que rayos esta pasando aquí? —Seto llegó a unírsenos, pero todo el escándalo lo había enfurecido— Ryou Kun? Que sucede?

—Seto! —lo llamó Joey— Mokuba le hizo algo a Ryou! Tienes que llamar a un medico!

— ¡¿Qué? MOKUBA! QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE AHORA, ANDA, RESPONDEME!

—Ay, que apretado eres, hermanito. Para ser tan listo deberías al menos imaginar la respuesta.

—DIME...

—Por favor, hermano! Esta es fácil! Le puse mi veneno especial en la comida! Ay, que todo te lo tengo que decir yo? —el chico alzaba las palmas como si mi situación próxima al delirio fuera una cosa muy ridícula; sabía bien que su veneno podía matarme ahí mismo en minutos y aun así no estaba preocupado por solucionar su morbosa travesura.

—Con un demonio, Mokuba! Danos el antídoto, AHORA! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que estas travesuras tuyas son enfermas e inaceptables? ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

—Ay, ya toma tu cosa y déjame en paz, no aguantas ni un piquete —le aventó el tubo de ensayo con el antídoto como lo hicieras con un desperdicio que vas a lanzar al bote de la basura; Seto lo atrapo y, a pesar de todo su enojo y preocupación por la conducta de su hermanito, me ayudo a beber el antídoto, anteponiendo mi bienestar sobre las medidas que aun debía tomar con el niño.

—Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos, Ryou Kun —me dijo Seto—. Siento que mi hermano te haya hecho esto, hasta ahora no había llegado tan lejos con sus bromas de mal gusto.

—Ay, si la ultima vez nos dio un baso de laxante en lugar de leche y puso una tarántula dentro del inodoro —Todos quedamos mirando a Joey— heee... pero yo no lo experimente personalmente, no señor, aun espero marcar el mundo con muchos hijos.

—Ese niño tiene serios problemas psicológicos, Seto Kun —le dijo Yami—. Deberías llevarlo con un psicólogo, y pronto. Si ya ha sido capas de algo como esto, después quizás haga algo que no podamos solucionar...

—Tienes razón... —yo esperaba que Seto mostrara una cara triste o algo parecido a las ultimas reacciones de mis amigos en ese día, pero me sorprendió ver que su semblante nunca dejo de ser firme; el era alguien muy duro de quebrantar, y en ese momento debió estar calculando las medidas que tomaría... eso me tranquilizo, yo aun estaba débil y no podía levantarme pero confiaba en el buen tino de Seto Kun para las decisiones, y me imagine que no le permitiría a su hermanito el volver a hacer una cosa como esa— Será mejor que te suban a una habitación, no sería prudente que regreses así a tu casa; le pediré a la señora Minei que les prepare sopa caliente —dicho y hecho, mis amigos y yo comimos una rica sopa de arroz blanco, camarón y huevo cocido y después de platicar un poco nos retiramos a dormir en la misma habitación; nadie quiso dejarme solo, con excepción de Seto.

—Jaja, que suaves están estos colchones de plumas, nunca dejan de gustarme —Joey estaba probando cuan "saltarina" era la cama...

—Joey, ten cuidado, no creo que quieras agregar esa cama a tu cuenta...

—Ay, Yami, Yami —dijo aquello suspirando—, no tienes remedio. Niñera una vida, niñera por siempre. Tu futura esposa te amara muchísimo—reímos un poco y nos metimos a las mantas; Yami fue el primero en dormirse.

—Oye, Ryou... —solo había cerrado mis ojos cuando Joey me susurro—, Ryouuu, voltea!

— ¿Qué sucede, Joey? ¿No tienes sueño? —ambos platicábamos desde nuestras camas; afortunadamente la de Yami era la que estaba más lejos.

—Ryou, quiero contarte algo y, bueno... tu sabes... —Joey se veía muy nervioso... raro, más raro de lo que era común— la cosa es que, quiero un consejo, de hombre a hombre...

—Un consejo? Pero, despertaremos a Yami y nos escuchara, no quieres eso, verdad?

—Naah! Yami! El duerme como tronco, con tanta cosa de que preocuparse cuando cae dormido, cae... —miramos a Yami dormir a lo lejos... Joey tenía razón, se le notaba como lo habían gastado las preocupaciones a lo largo del día; por eso era que su mirada te inspiraba tranquilidad, por que siempre se preocupaba de cuidar a sus seres queridos —podemos hablar sin tomarlo en cuenta, no despertara hasta la mañana si un terremoto no asota Tokio, jaja.

—Jajaja, esta bien, Joey. ¿De que quieres preguntarme? —de nuevo Joey se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Bueno... veras... la cosa es que como que me gusta alguien, y no se si este alguien este interesado por mi, y pues...

—Joey! Si tú fuiste el que me dijo que fuera valiente cuando no le decía nada a Bakura! —le sonreí con cierta picardía.

—Ay, ya se! Pero es que no me dejaste terminar; le quiero decir lo que siento a esta persona, pero no se que palabras debería usar; nunca había estado enamorado antes y tampoco tengo experiencia escribiendo poemas...

—Solo háblale desde tu corazón, lo que haya en el, áselo saber. Aunque duela un no, la respuesta que te de no es lo más importante.

—pero es que lo que más me preocupa es lo que haré después que me diga que si o que no... si me dice que no se que me dará mucha pena... y si me dice que si no sabré que hacer... aconséjame, Ryou...

—Mmmm... bueno... y quien es esta persona?

—pshhi, psshhi, pshhi... —cuando escuche lo que me cuchicheo al oído el pobre Joey tuvo que taparme la boca para que yo no gritara. Casi se le salió el corazón al verme ya con las palabras a punto del EXTRA— no lo vayas a gritar! Es mi secreto!

—lo siento... es que no esperaba que dijeras algo así... Simplemente era la ultima persona que hubiera esperado... tu sabes, ya me habías hablado de ti y... esto no concuerda...

—Bueno, pues este es el nuevo yo al que le gusta esta persona, ahora... —nos miramos... Joey checaba sus lados por espías... — podrías decirme como hacer eso?

—heee... quieres decir, sexo?

—si, que más? —y me lo repetía en mi mente: ese día era para mi una y otra sorpresa— dime, duele mucho la primera vez?

—Heee, bueno, somos hombres, tenemos opciones.

—si, si, pero tu sabes que hasta en el piedra, papel o tijera hay un perdedor, ahora dime, duele mucho o qué?

—...te has fracturado? —le pregunte.

—si —dijo con su tono grueso por la actitud de niño jugando a estar molesto.

—OK, pues es mucho peor.

—eso no me gusto nada...

—tranquilízate, lo mejor es que seas dócil y tengas algo de paciencia, eso te hará menos difíciles las cosas.

—por que no podías haber dicho más fáciles...? snif... —vaya cascadas de lagrimas tan graciosas que le salieron; tendrías que haberlo visto, jaja.

—Joey, estas cosas así son y si estas decidido a hacerlas tendrás que soportar los problemas de las primeras veces. Toma.

—que es esto? —Joey examino el tubito que le di como quien viera la mirrunga más rara del mundo.

—es una crema especial, te será de mucha ayuda.

—muchas gracias, amigo...

—Ahora ve aya y se valiente —le di un golpecito en un hombro y nos sonreímos; cuando salio de la habitación me deje ver un poco preocupado, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque también tenia el presentimiento de que esa noche todavía viviría mucho más... y que el día siguiente sería realmente interesante.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada un grito muy curioso nos despertó a mí y a Yami.

—Mmm, que, que fue eso? No Mokuba otra vez, y donde esta Joey? —dijo Yami.

—No te preocupes de nada, todo esta bien —lo calmaba.

—si? como los sabes?

—Confía en mi... —bostecé— mañana todo tendrá sentido... —pude sentir aun de espaldas que Yami tardo un momento en tomar mis palabras y volverse a dormir. Antes de que yo hiciera igual que Yami, sonreí... seguro Joey estaba pasando el mejor y el peor momento de su vida...

XIII

Era casi mediodía cuando volví a levantarme, Yami hacía rato que estaba vestido, y permanecía sentado en su cama apoyado de un brazo; parecía tener mucho en que pensar pero no le preste demasiada atención, después de todo era Yami, el es así.

—Buenos días, dormiste bien? —solo poco después de que notara que yo estaba despierto Yami volvió su atención a mi.

—Si, gracias por preguntar —dormí tan bien que ni siquiera tuve que estirarme o frotar mis ojos para "alivianarme" —. Dormiste bien tú?

—Si, muy bien —Yami se mantenía muy tranquilo—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —era ahí cuando salía a relucir de nuevo el asunto con Mokuba.

—Bastante mejor, me siento tan bien que podría comerme una torre de hot cakes completa!

—Jajaja, entonces bajemos para desayunar con Seto —yo me sentí orgulloso de haber despertado el humor alegre de Yami.

—Oye, Joey no ha regresado? —al fin recordé todo lo sucedido durante la noche y sentí curiosidad por saber que había seguido sucediendo.

—No, pero pensé que tú sabrías por que.

—Haa, bueno, pues claro que se por que, pero ya luego te contara Joey, jeje —Yami quedo algo confundido pero tan solo parpadeo y no me hizo comentarios—. Baja tú al comedor, yo iré a buscar a Joey y luego te alcanzo —y así lo hicimos.

Imagine que Joey aun estaría durmiendo con su persona especial así que, sin dudarlo un momento, me dirigí a la habitación de mi amigo Seto Kaiba.

Los corredores eran muy largos y las intersecciones varias, yo tenia nociones de cómo llegar al cuarto de Seto, pero aun con ello resultaba difícil ubicarte a través de un lugar de proporciones tan grandes. Algún rato después, quizás unos diez minutos, logre dar con mi objetivo y me sorprendió ver al hermanito de Seto espiando a través de la brecha que dejaba la puerta entreabierta; en cuanto el chico me vio, su mirada se volvió preocupada y salio corriendo a algún otro lugar que yo no imaginaba.- Yo estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando escuche las voces de mis amigos venir desde adentro.

—Mmmm... buenos días, Seto...

—Buenos días, esperaba a que despertaras... —esta es otra de esas cosas que difícilmente me creerías: la voz de Seto sonaba sedosa y comprensiva... realmente, a quien no le gusta que lo traten con cariño, pero... cuando el trato venía de Seto Kaiba, el asunto podía llegar a ser escalofriante...

—En serio? —preguntó Joey con mínimo asombro—, vaya, atrasaste tus asuntos por mi? Rayos, comenzare a sentirme muy especial —no pude evitar sonrojarme al oír a Joey hablar en esa forma, sinceramente sentí pena por mi mismo, escuchando esa conversación, de alguna extra manera, contra mi voluntad.

—Mmmm... pensé que ya habías comenzado desde anoche —el tono de Seto ahora era seductor; después escuche unos pocos gemidos, besos y movimiento—. ¿Aun te duele?

—Un poco —sus voces eran normales de nuevo.

—Solo un poco...? —el silencio se extendió unos segundos y después escuche a Joey contener un quejido— Solo un poco, he?

—Esta bien, duele bastante, pero ya saca tus dedos de ahí... —si, estoy seguro de que me sonroje bastante, lo que me pareció gracioso al recordar mis antiguas aventuras.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí por hoy —le respondió Seto; Joey no respondió—. Iré por un cicatrizante y un desinfectante.- Si quieres puedes darte un baño ahí, pero te quiero en cama en cuanto termines.

—Yaaa —dijo Joey—, estoy bien, no voy a romperme si camino.

—Bien, si quieres que todos te vean hacer de vaquero y hacerlos pasar un momento divertido, adelante, vistote y trata de caminar al comedor; yo estaré gravándolo todo para recordártelo la próxima vez que tengas este tipo de problemas —regreso el tono seductor de Seto... sin comentarios, diario, sin comentarios...

—Jejeje... no estuvo nada mal para ser nuestra primera aventurilla, he? —y el tono de Joey volvía a ser grueso y curioso, de ese que usa cuando quiere bromear con los demás.

—Haa, pero tú ya tenías mucha experiencia con la posición de perrito, no es así? —bromeaban, no era difícil saber que los dos eran novatos.

Escuche alguna cosa más y luego a Seto y Joey darse un beso, entonces Seto salio de la habitación en una bata de seda.

—Ryou —me saludo.

—He, Buenos días, Seto —él me paso de largo y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista me asome dentro de la habitación—. Joey? Estas despierto?

—Mmm? Ryou, amigo! ay, no sabes que noche tuve!

—Me la imagino —le respondí mirando a un lado.

—No! seguro que no! Dios, fue genial! Horriblemente doloroso en ya sabes que parte, pero aun así, genial.

—Jajaja, y me imagino que Seto piensa igual.

—No te hagas, seguro nos espiabas.

—Heee... bueno, quizás escuche un par de cosas... —yo rascaba mi mejilla cada vez que estaba nervioso; en ese momento, estaba nervioso...

—Esta bien, me ayudaste mucho con tus consejos. La verdad es que Seto nunca había considerado el tener una pareja masculina, pero cuando le hable de lo que siento por el y como lo veo, creo que eso lo hizo comenzar a considerar... muchas gracias, Ryou, no creo que esto hubiera pasado sin tu ayuda.

—No, tarde o temprano Seto habría hablado contigo para lo mejor. Si te dijo que si fue por algo más que unas palabras bonitas, seguro hace tiempo que te apreciaba; quizás solo hacía falta un incentivo para que dieran el paso, y creme que yo hace mucho hubiera estado gustoso de darlo con alguien como tú.

—Jajajaja, si, pero este bombón no estaba disponible —yo permanecí en silencio.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Oye, le dirías a Yami que no bajare a desayunar con ustedes?

—Quieres que le diga el por qué, también?

—Seguro! Pero deja algo para que se lo diga yo; quiero ver su cara cuando le cuente los detalles! Jajaja! —reímos y bromeamos, y cuando Seto llegó y los dos entraron a la regadera decidí que sería mejor irme.

XIV

Lo que pasó después del desayuno fue inesperado.- Cuando Yami y yo terminamos de comer note que Seto iba de paso por uno de los pasillos que cercanos, y recordé el detalle del encuentro con su hermanito hacía apenas una hora; imagine que sería algo importante, no se por que, pero fue por ello que me levante apresurado a alcanzarlo.

—Seto! Espera, Seto... —el se detuvo y me miro algo extrañado de mi prisa, pero yo también estuve extrañado, en mi caso por que los ojos de Seto ya no eran los mismos... yo sabía bien por que, aunque dudo que el supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—Que pasa, te sientes mal otra vez? —pero a pesar de todo nuestro querido amigo Seto no dejaba de ser tan seco hasta para preocuparse por el bienestar de uno; imagine que Joey lo haría cambiar un poco en ese aspecto, más hacia su persona que a nosotros, pero que lo haría.

—No, Seto Kun, es de tu hermano por lo que quiero hablarte.

—Lo siento, entiendo que le guardes rencor si es así.- Sus actos fueron imperdonables.

—No, Seto, no es eso. Quiero decirte que vi a tu hermano espiándolos a ti y a Joey; estaba actuando muy raro, creo que tal vez deberías hablar con él.

—¿...Qué quieres decir con raro? —nunca dejó de asombrarme la firmeza de ese tipo...

—Se veía asustado, Seto Kun...

XV

Tardamos un tiempo en encontrar a Mokuba; el pequeño se había escondido muy bien, pero aunque Seto fue el que menos busco, fue el primero en encontrarlo.- Creo que en su ir y venir entre los pasillos, Seto estuvo meditando donde había ido a esconderse el muchacho... y su instinto no le fallo: Mokuba estaba sentado en una esquina de la azotea, mirando el jardín.

Seto nos indico que esperáramos dentro mientras él hablaba con su hermanito, todo en un movimiento de su mano al impedirnos el paso.- Yami y yo nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos y permanecimos acompañando a nuestro amigo desde aquella distancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con serenidad.

—Nada... nunca has querido ver crecer el pasto? —Mokuba no volteo en lo absoluto y, Seto, manejando la situación, se sentó en el piso, al lado del niño.

— ¿Qué esta pasando, hermano? —me pareció ver que la mirada de Mokuba se tornaba brillosa, pero no te lo podría asegurar; la distancia hacía muy difícil distinguir algunos detalles— No has sido el mismo hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que importa? Creí que ibas a castigarme por envenenar a tu amigo ¿no es eso lo que me merezco...?

—Si, lo es —Mokuba quedó callado—. Se que estuviste espiándonos a Joey y a mi. ¿Te molestó? —incluso en la brevedad, Seto lograba expresar lo que quería... su hermanito era tan inteligente como él y de inmediato comprendió lo que le preguntaban.

—No —dijo.

—Entonces? —antes de poder decir algo, Mokuba calló y a lo poco suspiro profundamente.

—Es solo que desde que heredaste la compañía has estado tan ocupado... yo... no se... —Seto comenzó a alzar su frente en alto al oír a su hermanito— creo que no estaba muy cómodo con que no me prestaras la misma atención que antes...

— ¿Qué dices, hermano? Si he seguido atendiéndote, por que sientes que te ignoro? No lo entiendo.

—...es que, no lo se... solo no me gusta que manejes la compañía...

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te molesta si te dedico tanto tiempo como antes? Que hay que no me estas diciendo?

—...tengo miedo...

— ¿Qué?

—...tengo miedo, hermano... —al fin Mokuba miraba a Seto. Él se acerco más y lo abrazó.

— ¿De qué? —le preguntó Seto.

—De que con el manejo de la compañía y el que estés tan ocupado, quizás un día, no ahora o mañana... ese día... quizás ya no tengas tiempo para mi... y te olvides de que soy tu hermano, como nuestra familia se olvido de nosotros y nos abandonaron... —Yami aun estaba a mi lado, y se veía realmente atrapado por la escena; yo me sentía igual que el.

—No digas tonterías, yo nunca me olvidare de mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte...? Seguro ahora que tienes a Joey me olvidaras aun más rápido... —Seto y Mokuba se miraban, y mi amigo tomo las manos de su hermano en aquel abrazo.

—No te olvidare, por que ambos somos lo único que nos queda para ser una familia... y también Joey...

— ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones? —esta vez, aun a la distancia, pude ver claramente que Seto estaba sonrojado.

—No hagas preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta —Mokuba volvió a quedar triste y cabizbajo—. No quiero que lo tomes como un regaño, pero aun así debo pedirte que dejes de hacerle bromas a los demás y que vuelvas a ser tu mismo. Yo no me voy a olvidar de ti y desquitarte con otros no lo prevendría, si es eso lo que ha estado pasando.

—Hermano... —la voz de Mokuba se quebró; miraba de nuevo a Seto, y él seguía serio, pero a la vez podía verse el amor que le tenía a su hermano.- Mokuba rompió en llanto y arremetió contra su hermano. Ambos permanecieron ahí por un tiempo más, y mientras tanto Yami y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

XVI

Me encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela mientras avanzaba hacia mi aula y todo era tranquilo.- Cuando menos lo esperaba me di cuenta de que un chico, Enta, se dirigía hacia mi; no tuve tiempo de imaginar que era lo que quería cuando su presencia me obligo a frenar mis pasos, me bloqueaba el camino entre el flujo de estudiantes y se notaba que me quería hablar de algo importante, aunque desde un principio no me dio muy buen augurio.

—Oye, Ryou, te he estado buscando —me dijo con su voz de grandullón—. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena follada; Komeru esta ansioso por que tengamos otra de esas culeadas dobles muy pronto. Jejeje, llevas buen rato apretándoles el cinturón a todos los gays de la escuela... —para mi desagrado y repulsión, sentimientos que me sorprendieron, Enta busco acariciar mi rostro— has de estar cerradísimo justo ahora, pero será un placer volver a romperte —el tipo estaba por bajar su mano y tocarme los testículos cuando lo detuve, arto.

—Basta —le tome de la muñeca y retrocedió un poco—. Enta, que no sabes que ahora soy novio de Bakura?

—heee...? —de verdad que el tipo no solo era, sino que se veía idiota... muy idiota, y ese "heee" suyo no fue una mejora.- Imagino lo que te estarás preguntando ahora y, te diré, es la respuesta que estas pensando: el tipo tenía una _gran cosa_, y toda esa fuerza de mastodonte le permitía empujarla bastante bien...— jaja, conque Bakura... me impresionas, Ryou Kun; TÚ, el modelito puto más culeado de la escuela con un presumido sin huevos como ese? Ridículo —me volvió a tomar del brazo; yo estaba muy enojado por que insultara a Bakura, él no era famoso por tener sexo muy seguido pero eso no le daba derecho a NADIE de insultarlo, ni a mi, en el otro lado de los papeles—. Vamos! No voy a tener la polla parada todo el día, culito de seda.

—Suéltame!

—Que vengas!

—Suéltalo! —y como si no fuera ya suficientemente afortunado hasta entonces, mi querido Bakura llegó al rescate... me apena confesarlo, pero me imagine que él era un valiente caballero... y yo un príncipe... y claro, Enta era un ogro grande y feo, pero para eso no tuve que gastar mucho mi imaginación.

—Hum, el pequeño remilgosito de Bakura quiere que suelte a su noviecito de mierda? —pobre tipo, pensé, pobre tipo...

—No te atrevas a volver a insultarlo, y será mejor que dejes de tocarlo ahora mismo o me obligaras a darte una lección que no se te olvidara nunca... —hasta a mi me dio miedo lo sombrío que eso sonó, pero los engranes de Enta estaban girando muy lentamente para procesar el asunto.

—Ha! Quiero que lo intentes, vampirito sin huevos! Anda, ven! Muéstrame lo que tittttt! Acckkkkkkkkkkk! Gggkkk... —La sombra de Enta cubría mi cuerpo mientras Bakura lo mantenía levantado en el aire, tomándolo por el cuello; Enta hacía esfuerzos por liberarse pero le era completamente imposible.- Bakura tenía el control de la situación, y miraba a Enta darle alguna importancia... su sola mirada era una moral advertencia.

—Ahora voy a soltarte y te iras de aquí arrastrándote como el gusano que eres, entendido...? —Bakura apretó más y Enta asintió lo que pudo— bien, buen chico, pero recuerda... —Bakura apretó aun más y Enta comenzó a retorcerse violentamente; teníamos mucha suerte de que solo hubiera algunos estudiantes pandilleros cerca, de haber estado alguna chica o alguno de los profesores, Bakura hubiera sido expulsado— si vuelvo a saber que tú o alguno de tus amiguitos gusanos molesta a MI Ryou, lo pagaras...

—Haaaaaaa! —Bakura abrió su mano y dejo caer a Enta; el pobre infeliz no había recuperado el aliento cuando ya estaba alejándose apresurado, arrastrándose como Bakura le había dicho; Bakura miro a los otros chicos y estos huyeron despavoridos, segundos después comenzaron a llegar otras personas y a fluir de nuevo el transito en el área.

—Te encuentras bien? ese gran imbecil te lastimo? —no era que me molestara haber sido salvado, aunque me estremeció la forma en que lo había sido, pero de nuevo mi impresión fue muy fuerte y aun me estremecía de recordarlo; Bakura e dio cuenta y me dio un beso— ten calma, no volverá a molestarte así que no habrá la necesidad de que veas algo así otra vez.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Si no hubieras venido, seguro Enta me habría violado —Bakura me beso de nuevo y me sonrió dulcemente.

—Vamos a clases, los demás ya llegaron —al final de ese día de estudios, mis amigos y yo, y mi Bakura, nos encontramos a la salida al frente de la entrada de la escuela.

XVII

—Oigan, todos vamos a ir a la casa de Seto a jugar videojuegos y comer mucha pizza —nos dijo Joey a Bakura y a mi; toda la pandilla estaba reunida— ¿No quieren venir?

—No, gracias —conteste por ambos—. Bakura y yo ya tenemos planes para el día.

— ¿No será para la noche? Jajaja!

— ¿Como Seto y tú, Joey? —Bakura también tenía su sentido del humor, aunque Joey estuvo algo apenado pero aun así se rió con nosotros, algo ansioso.

En un momento note que Yugi no era el mismo de siempre, se hubiera visto a kilómetros! Tenía la cara más larga que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, aunque quizás era más que su rostro tierno lo acentuaba todo.

—Yugi, que te pasa? Te siente bien? —me incline y le toque un hombro, pero solo miro a un lado y Yami me llevo a unos pasos de los otros para explicarme que Yugi se le había declarado a Tea, y que ella no había estado segura de que responderle... y como dije, TODA la pandilla estaba reunida ahí mismo ese día, e irían TODOS juntos al mismo lugar...

Nos dividimos en dos grupos y nos despedimos; mis amigos subieron a la limosina negra de Seto y se alejaron por las calles, mientras Bakura y yo nos besamos y emprendimos el camino a ninguna parte.

XVIII

Bakura y yo solo fuimos por ahí entre casas y tiendas, platicando; no teníamos prisa por hacer alguna cosa más ni un objetivo más definido que hacernos compañía.- Todo nuestro placer era estar juntos y a solas, y al fin de un par de horas de caminar y conversar sin parar nos sentamos en la banca de una plaza, bajo un gran árbol de Neem.

—Estos días juntos han sido grandiosos, no crees, Ryou? —el asunto iba bien calmado, la mirada de Bakura era la habitual un poco menos seria, y la mía era alegre y simple.

—Si, ha sido increíble. Nunca me sentí más feliz antes de conocerte. Incluso, desde que estoy contigo, algo ha cambiado dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué es? —me pregunto.

—No se como nombrarlo en una palabra, pero tu compañía me ha hecho sentir que hay algo más en la vida que... bueno, tu sabes... sexo...

—Aja —exclamó mostrando interés.

—Antes yo solía meterme con todos esos chicos como una diversión, y lo hacía tanto por que era mi favorita y por que había muy pocas cosas que fueran muy importantes para mi, entonces buscaba llenar ese vació con sexo; pero tu llegaste, junto con los demás chicos, y lo cambiaron todo —tome a Bakura de las manos.

—Me siento tan feliz como tú —me dijo después de un minuto—, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo, y aun mejor, que pronto terminaran los dos meses de tu estancia en Japón antes de que te vayas de nuevo... a otra escuela... a otro país...

— ¿por qué tenias que decir eso? —me aparte y mire al suelo de ladrillos, la sombra del follaje bailaba lentamente y yo buscaba que su escasa luz tocara mis tenis; mientras, esperaba a que Bakura hablara.

—Por que era necesario.

—No quiero pensar en dejarte —le dije.

—Ambos sabemos que sucederá —suspire.

— ¿Por que tiene que ser así? Nos queda tan poco tiempo... —pude ver de reojo que Bakura miraba hacia otro lado como había hecho yo, y se denotaba consternado aunque frunciera un tanto el seño— No se que haré el día que despierte en otro lugar y sepa que estas tan lejos.

—Lo mismo que hacías antes de conocerme —esa respuesta era la peor que me podía haber dado; ya no iba a tener más remedio que hablarle de los detalles de mi vida que mis amigos no le habían comentado, por que era mi deber hacerlo—. ¿Qué pasa, por que no dices nada? —era de esperarse que el se diera cuenta de que mi silencio no era uno cualquiera, me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Bakura, no te lo había dicho antes pero, las cosas no van muy bien en mi hogar —de inmediato capte todo su interés.

— ¿Qué pasa en tu casa? ¿Tú papá y tu pelean mucho? —yo suspire de forma rápida e irónica.

—Sería un alivio que al menos eso pasara entre mi padre y yo de vez en cuando, pero el problema es precisamente que apenas cruzamos palabras el uno con el otro.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó en tono pausado.

—No lo se, Bakura... —le respondí— no se por que es que son así las cosas —el se acerco cuanto pudo a mi, y toco mi rostro con el suyo.

—Cuéntame...

—hace años, cuando murió mamá, mi padre comenzó a trabajar mucho más que antes; al principio aun me recordaba, pero no tardo en dejarme cada vez más con niñeras hasta que ya solo lo veía en la cena.- Ahora hay ocasiones en que no hablamos siquiera a esa hora o el simplemente no llega a cenar.

—has hablado con el? —esa pregunta de nuevo... por un momento pensé que visto desde el ojo de otro, los problemas ajenos pueden parecer muy simples...

—El día de nuestra cita hable un poco con él, dijo que sabía que no estábamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos y que me esperaría a que regresara para que termináramos de platicar... pero no era verdad... —Bakura respeto mi dolor y guardo silencio; yo comencé a llorar y trate de secar mis lagrimas antes de que mojaran todo mi rostro, pero era muy duro y no pude evitarlo— no quisiera haberle perdido la fe, pero que más puedo hacer si el ni siquiera muestra un pequeño esfuerzo por demostrarle a su hijo que lo quiere...

—Cálmate, todo parece tan terrible por que estas dejándote alterar... cálmate para que puedas ver mejor las cosas...

—snif... no lo entiendo, Bakura, lo he pensado ya tantas veces y no le encuentro solución a por que me ignora mi padre... tal vez solo amaba a mamá y no a mi, tal vez yo solo fui un accidente... —en ese justo instante Bakura me abofeteo, y las aves en los árboles cercanos volaron fuera de las copas; así de fuerte me había tocado su mano...

Mi mirada era de horror al ver a Bakura de nuevo... me temblaba todo el cuerpo, hasta la mirada me temblaba; no podía comprender por que Bakura, mi Bakura, me había herido así.

—Cálmate ahora mismo, deja de llorar y escucha lo que dices, razona lo que piensas y muerdote la lengua si intentas volver a decir algo así.

—me amenazaras como a Enta? —le pregunte, asustado.

—No necesito amenazarte para hacerte abrir los ojos, y tú no eres estúpido como ese gusano para que tuviera que hacerlo —mis lágrimas se habían secado. Me enderece en mi asiento y volví a mirar al suelo, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas; Bakura volvió a ser dulce y se sentó a mi lado—. Ryou, si tu padre no te quisiera no habría cuidado de ti todo este tiempo y tu ya no le guardarías algún cariño; creme, Ryou, el amor es fuerte pero todo desprecio tiene un limite al que uno puede tolerarlo. Amas a tu padre por que has podido sentir varias veces en el pasado lo mucho que te ama, y el no te habría dicho que estaría contigo ese día si no le importaras...

—entonces por que no estuvo ahí...? —le pregunte con tristeza.

—Por que esta tan dolido por esto como tú, y también necesita que comprendas su pena y lo ayudes —yo mire a Bakura sin poder entender lo que me decía— ¿Has pensado que quizás tu padre cambio así por que extraña a tu madre?

—bueno... no... —respondí cada vez más bajo.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta...

XIX

Bakura me acompaño hasta mi casa para curar el golpe en mi mejilla; en cuanto llegamos me pidió que me sentara en el sofá y que le indicara donde conseguir medicinas y demás.- Me froto con una pomada y luego me dio una bolsa con hielo para el dolor.

—Te duele menos?

—Si, ya lo siento muy poco —para entonces yo ya estaba tranquilo y no fue ningún problema responderle.

—Me alegra —yo quede callado un rato largo en el que Bakura solo me observo.

—Bakura —comencé—, se que pronto deberé irme y dejarte aquí, pero no quiero que estos últimos días pacen en vano.

—No lo harán —él comenzó a acariciar mis flequillos y yo le dedique todo mi sentimiento con una sola mirada; el lo entendió y espero quiero a que le dijera algo más.

—Quiero que pasemos cada oportunidad que tengamos, juntos. Quiero que salgamos y riamos juntos, tomemos fotos y recordemos hasta el último beso que nos demos...

—No temas, Ryou. Haremos valer como nunca estos días —de nuevo el silencio nos invadió.

—Bakura, hay algo que he querido hacer contigo desde hace mucho... —su semblante no cambio en nada, aunque imagino que el supo lo que le iba a decir desde antes que lo dijera completo... o desde antes que dijera alguna cosa...— Bakura... quieres... acostarte conmigo...? —tardó un poco en responderme; podíamos escuchar como respiraba el otro y hasta como se movía un poco de saliva dentro de nuestras bocas.- Al cabo de un rato me sonrió, tomo mis manos y apoyo su frente con la mía, y entonces comenzamos a besarnos.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mochi, Mochi**

XX

Nunca fui más feliz, nunca sufrí más, nunca ame, reí, llore y grite tanto, como cuando Bakura y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro aquel día en mi hogar; busque guardar en mi memoria cada uno de sus movimientos llenando su cuerpo, calido y desnudo, de besos; quise guardar incluso el recuerdo del dolor que sentí cuando él, después de tanto tiempo en que yo no tuve relaciones, me penetro. Creo que aquel dolor era solo comparable al que sentí la primera vez que hice aquello, o al que sentía en esos momentos dentro de mi alma al saber que quizás después no habría otro momento para que ambos lo pasáramos juntos. Reí al sentirlo hacer cosquillas en mis puntos débiles, llore y grite mientras me hacía suyo y yo lo hacía mío; lloraba y gritaba de dolor y felicidad, y culminamos en un tremendo orgasmo.

Pero no terminó ahí, ya que después de nuestra experiencia permanecimos abrazados en la alfombra, sobre nuestras ropas, donde nos habíamos dedicado en cuerpo y alma. Se que no parece real y que quizás este siendo muy cursi, pero es la verdad, eso fue lo que sentí al lado de mi Bakura y, justo como lo desee, ni uno solo de sus movimientos se ha ido aun de mis memorias; si solo cierro los ojos, es como si el estuviera a mi lado otra vez, besando mi pecho, mi vientres... y mi... tú sabes...

Nos sonreíamos sin perdernos de vista.- Estábamos entrelazados con nuestras piernas y nos acariciábamos el uno al otro; yo estaba perdido en Bakura y le acariciaba el cabello... lo quería tanto, que solo necesitaba mirar sus ojos para poder sentir su pasión invadiéndome a lo más intimo, y eso me llenaba de paz y dicha, haciéndome incluso olvidar que ponto deberíamos separarnos y quizás para siempre.

—Quisiera volver a hacerlo mil veces —le comente de tal forma que me sorprendió lo dulce que sonaba mi voz... no sabía como es que podía volverme un corderito solo por estar a su lado.

—Jajaja, no creo que pudiéramos hacerlo ni una vez más ahora mismo, estoy exhausto...

—Mmmm... —me acurruque contra su cuello— quisiera que pudiéramos volver a hacerlo mil veces para poder sentir una y otra vez lo mismo que estamos sintiendo ahora...

—...Yo solo quisiera que dejara de dolerme el ano, Dios! No sabía que la tenías tan grande! —yo me reí y abrace cuanto pude a mi querido Bakura; simple y sencillamente, lo amaba.

—Tu también la tienes muy grande, siento que me palpita el recto, jajaja —el me sonrió—, creo que no podré caminar en mucho tiempo, no aguanto las caderas.

—Y tú quieres hacerlo mil veces, masoquista —como si todo estuviera en contra de nosotros, en el preciso momento que Bakura dijo eso, mi padre abrió la puerta de la casa y nos encontró acostados y desnudos.

—Santo Amón, que es lo que esta pasando aquí, Ryou? —jamás hubiera esperado que mi padre llegara temprano a casa alguna vez...

—Papá! —Bakura y yo nos sentamos y tratamos de cubrir, pero no tardamos en reaccionar y comenzar a vestirnos, cubriendo nuestro pudor cuanto podíamos de los ojos de mi padre.

—Por que estas desnudo junto con ese muchacho? Ho, por Amón! No me digas que eres un gay depravado!

—Ryou... —Bakura volteo a mirarme; habían sido tantas emociones, tantas cosas... que había olvidado decirme el hecho de que mi padre ignoraba mi identidad sexual...

—Bakura, no es lo que piensas! Iba a decírtelo, pero no esperaba que pasara esto! —por un segundo temí que Bakura mal entendiera todo y se enojara conmigo, pero en lo que terminaba de vestirse me lanzo una mirada y entendí que me comprendía, aunque él estaba tan angustiado y apresurado como yo.

—Jovencito, ahora mismo me vas a dar una explicación de todo esto! —mi padre se abalanzó a grandes zancadas hacia mi, como una fiera incontrolable; te juro que temí que fuera a golpearme, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho. Un hormigueo me recorrió la mejilla herida esperando con ansiedad que fuera a resentirla— dime, Ryou! ¡¿Te acostaste con este gay? ¡¿Se metió contigo, te violo, te obligo a acostarte con él? Habla!

—El no me hizo nada, papá! YO me acosté con él por mi voluntad! —Bakura y yo ya nos habíamos puesto la ropa, y mi padre estaba urgido de respuestas, pero su forma de dirigirse a mi me ofendía mucho.

—Ryou, será mejor que me vaya —me dijo Bakura.

—Ha! Irte! Te correré a patadas de mi casa, maldito niño depravado! Seguro sedujiste a mi hijo para que se acostara contigo! Pero esto no se queda así! Pagaras una gran demanda por lastimarlo!

—PAPÁ! El no me sedujo! Yo le pedí que hiciéramos el amor! Haaagg! —fue la primera y última vez... en que mi padre me golpeo; con una nueva y terrible bofetada, la herida aun reciente se hizo más clara y un fuerte color morado me cubrió casi por completo el perfil izquierdo.

—Con un demonio, Ryou! Que clase de valores has estado escupiendo a nuestro hogar? Acaso has perdido la moral? Nunca creí que te convertirías en un chiquillo depravado y tan ingenuo! Cuantas veces han tenido relaciones? Lo has hecho con alguien más? DIME CON CUANTOS GAYS DE MIERDA TE HAS CULEADO?

—Ya! Cállate! Estoy cansado de que me lastimes! Que acaso no te das cuenta del dolor que me haces sentir?

—Eso te lo ha metido en la cabeza este desgraciado amarillo muerto de hambre?

—Grrr... —pude ver que Bakura apretaba los puños y se contenía; mi papá no era racista pero el enojo lo hacía decir esas cosas, estaba fuera de control— Ryou, puedo soportar muchas cosas pero esto no; te veré después...

—Bakura! —Bakura salio rápidamente y azotó un poco la puerta al hacerlo— es tu culpa! Se fue por que lo ofendiste con tus palabras crueles! No entiendes nada! Eres un mal padre!

—Ryou, yo solo quiero ayudarte! No te das cuenta de que se han burlado de ti?

—De lo que me doy cuenta es de que tu no me quieres! Ha sido así desde que murió mamá y te he querido dar una y otra oportunidad pero siempre lo arruinas! Siempre me decepcionas! Por que, papá? Es que no he sido un buen hijo? —mi padre ya no pudo responderme, estaba Atónito— snif... te he necesitado toda mi vida y siempre me has defraudado con tu ausencia... tenias que hacerme esto y arruinar mi felicidad para estar satisfecho de hacerme sufrir?

—Ryou, hijo... yo... no tenía idea de que te sintieras así...

—Quise hacerme a la idea de que no podías odiarme tanto como yo creía... pero ya veo que me equivoque, todo lo que amas es tu trabajo y el recuerdo de mi madre! No te importo en absoluto! No te importo!

—Ryou! Me importas más que nada en la vida! —mi padre estaba llorando al igual que yo— perdóname, hijo! Te prometo que todo cambiará!

—No tienes vergüenza, padre! —le grite lleno de ira e indignación— ¡¿Crees que puedes remediar el daño de todos estos años en unos pocos minutos? Si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado! No soy solo un punto en tu agenda, papá, soy tu hijo! Un ser humano con sentimientos! No voy a seguir esperando a que decidas que es importante para ti en la vida! Si no puedes amarme como soy más que a tus piedras polvorientas, entonces olvídate de una vez de que tienes un hijo... snif...!

—Ryou, espera! —Salí corriendo de mi casa y eso fue lo ultimo que alcance a oír decir a mi padre; entonces avance apresurado a buscar a Bakura y lo encontré unas calles adelante, por un camino que solíamos tomar para ir a casa de Seto y Mokuba.

—Bakura!

—Hu? —Bakura se detuvo y busco el origen de mi voz.

—Bakura, espérame! Aquí estoy... haa, haa, haa...

—Viniste corriendo desde tu casa? —el esfuerzo me tenía al borde de mis fuerzas al punto de que debía apoyarme de mis rodillas, y por ello solo pude asentirle a mi Bakura— te escapaste? —me pregunto, y de nuevo asentí— Ryou, esto esta mal, tienes que volver a tu casa y arreglar las cosas con tu padre, me escuchaste, Koibito?

—Bakura, por favor... —le pedí sosteniéndome de sus hombros para mantenerme en pie— solo déjame estar contigo unas horas más y haré lo que me pidas, por favor; solo unas horas y haré lo que sea, LO QUE SEA! —el me miro asombrado y asintió, luego nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Seto.

XXI

Era de noche cuando Bakura y yo seguíamos en la mansión de Seto; nuestros amigos nos recibieron gustosos y a la vez preocupados.- Bakura me ayudo a contarles lo que había sucedido y cada uno me apoyo como yo lo esperaba, me sentí feliz de tenerlos como amigos.

Mi espíritu se había restablecido.- Con el paso de las horas sentí cada vez más que podía regresar a mi hogar y enfrentar a mi padre; quizás había sido muy duro con el, estaría en ese momento en casa preocupado por mi paradero y, seguro pensando en mis palabras... yo realmente esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo, por que de verdad quería superar aquella forma de vida.

—Ya es muy tarde, Ryou Kun —me dijo Seto mirando a su reloj de pulsera—. ¿No crees que al menos deberías llamar a tu padre? Seguro estará muy preocupado.

—si era lo que quería, ya lo conseguiste, Ryou —me dijo Bakura—. Anda, ya es tiempo de que te lleve a tu casa.

—Snif... sin... tienen razón... regresare con mi padre —como dije, estaba calmado, pero la emoción me había dejado con una ligera gripe.

—Nunca creí que serias capas de decir cosas tan duras, Ryou Kun —me comento Tristan sin aviso—. Procura mantenerte calmado esta vez y hablar claramente con tu padre, no es bueno para ninguno que se digan cosas hirientes, menos si te hacen volverte en alguien tan triste.

—Gracias, Tristan. Seto Kun, te importaría si tomo una soda de la nevera antes de irme?

—Para nada, ve por ella, Bakura te estará esperando en la salida.

—Te acompaño mientras esperas —dijo Tristan a mi Bakura y todos se levantaron de sus asientos; yo por otra parte ya llevaba un poco del camino hacia la cocina.

Tanto llorar me había dejado muy cansado, exhausto en lo más exacto, pero también muy sediento; Estaba ansiando llegar a la nevera de esa cocina y destapar una soda helada de limón o al menos una botella de agua mineral, pero justo a mitad del camino escuche unos pasos apresurados y en la siguiente vuelta me tome bruscamente con Yami.

—Haaggg! Yami Kun, que pasa? Por que la prisa? He?

—Heee... no... no es... nada... snif, lo siento... —se alejo corriendo aun más apresurado y con más torpeza; parecía que mi amigo se tropezaba con sus propios pies, y ello me dejo muy preocupado: mi amigo Yami es alguien muy hábil en todo lo que refiere a actividades físicas, ese comportamiento no era normal en su persona... además, no importo cuando luchara por ocultármelo, pude ver que había llorado y que aun estaba muy conmovido.

Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina aun más rápido; decidí que en cuanto tomara la soda iría a ver que había sucedido a Yami, mi sed era insoportable.- Para mi mala suerte, tuve que hacer otra parada cuando al pasar por una habitación de puerta entre abierta escuche claramente el coro femenino y masculino de retozos de placer.- Identificando con gran sorpresa el timbre de las voces, me asome por la brecha y mis ojos impresionados se abrieron aun más; eran Yugi y Tea.

—Teaaaa... —desde ese pequeño espacio que mis amigos debieron olvidar cerrar en su prisa por acostarse, pude ver sin problemas que estaban completamente desnudos sobre las arrugadas sabanas blancas de la cama; sus cuerpos no tenían protección alguna de mis ojos o del ambiente alrededor, que era entre calido y ligeramente fresco.

Yugi estaba montado sobre Tea y no paraba de subir y bajar sus caderas contra las de ella, quien lo recibía sin remilgos entre sus largas y bien torneadas piernas blancas. Ambos estaban pasando un momento muy tranquilo, e iguales eran sus retozos— te amo... —le dijo Yugi, y se detuvieron a mirarse; después Yugi volvió a sus movimientos y en uno de ellos vi una mueca de dolor atravesar el rostro de Tea— te dolió?

—un poco...

—lo siento...

—no te preocupes... —de nuevo se miraron, solo eso; Yugi le miro los pechos y cogió cada uno, redondo, abundante y coronado por un pequeño brote marrón bien levantado, los beso y acaricio y luego hizo lo mismo con los labios y las mejillas, rojas de excitación y algo de bochorno.

Tea abrazo a mi amigo Yugi y el le correspondió recorriéndola con besos mientras la embestía; no era mi intención, te lo juro diario, no la era, pero no pude evitar notar que la sabana frente a sus caderas estaba teñida de rojo... mientras veía los testículos de Yugi golpetear en cada empujón contra la vagina, entendí lo que estaba viendo, pero aun si no lo hubiera notado no me habría hecho falta para darme cuenta de que esa era la primera vez de ambos. Tengo un don para esas cosas, ese es todo el asunto... pero comenzaba a preguntarme por que siempre me tocaba ver esas situaciones... todo pasó muy rápido, pero fue así como sucedió.

Me aleje a buscar mi soda y, como dije, una vez que la tome me dirigí a la búsqueda de Yami.

Encontré a mi amigo sentado en a la salita de una de todas esas habitaciones, decaído, taciturno, alicaído, triste y afectado como jamás lo vi y como jamás lo volví a ver; estaba rendido sobre uno de los sofás más grandes y miraba entre sus piernas apoyando sus codos sobre ellas, sus ojos tenían ojeras terriblemente marcadas, estaban enrojecidos y la mirada perdida en el espacio.- Había llorado tanto... los caminos surcados por las lagrimas se le quedaron impresos en el rostro, por lo que supe que no se esforzó ni un poco en secarlas... me acerque a él lentamente y por un momento solo permanecí a su lado, pero al verlo permanecer en la misma actitud decidí sentarme con é y le pase un brazo sobre los hombros, apoyándolo.

—Esta bien, Yami Kun... —le decía suavemente, esperando que al menos me mirara... y al cabo de un rato lo conseguí— todo esta bien ahora, Yami Kun... aquí estoy contigo, amigo... —Yami volvió a mirar al suelo, pero yo no deje de abrazarlo; comenzó llorar de nuevo y sus lagrimas parecían interminables; no sabía que le pasaba, aunque me hacía ideas, y no me aparte de su lado hasta que lo calme lo suficiente para irme tranquilo...

Después me contaría que era lo que lo había alterado de esa forma, pero igual no estuvo en mis manos resolverlo. Respete su dolor, como respetaba el de Joey y como ellos respetaban el mío.

Antes de dejar la mansión de Seto y encontrarme en la calle oscura con mi novio, vi que Seto y Joey se tomaban de la mano como si se dieran un saludo, pero mantenían la otra a los bolsillos de los pantalones; cuando observe más a fondo me di cuenta de que se acariciaban, y antes de irme me explicaron que Joey había pedido ayuda a Seto para dejar el lado de su padre... estuve muy feliz por él, como, en otra forma, lo estaba por la felicidad de mis amigos Yugi y Tea que entonces aun debían estar compartiendo la cama.

XXII

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, frente a la que ya estaba, bese con miedo los labios de Bakura; ¿nos volveríamos a ver? Mi corazón se estremecía de desesperación como un ave enjaulada privada del cielo, de la libertad... faltaban aun unos pocos días para que nos tuviéramos que despedir, pero muy en el fondo saboreaba la duda de que incluso ese pequeño tiempo se nos escapara de las manos.

—Ten calma, Ryou —fue todo lo que me dijo antes de alejarse; lo mire y mire hasta un rato después de que se fue, como era mi costumbre, pero mis sentimientos ya no eran de dicha y regocijo, sino de incertidumbre y tristeza.- No sabía que me esperaba detrás de la puerta de mi hogar...

Había aprendido tanto en esas semanas gracias a todos mis amigos y a Bakura, que estar con ellos era como volver a casa... me entiendes, diario...? no quería dejarlos... mi corazón se había quedado con ellos y sabía bien que sería muy duro estar lejos de su cariño... pero que podía hacer si mi padre decidía alguna cosa para impedirme verlos, a ellos que me hacían tan felices... después de todo era mi padre, y mis amigos tenían razón: tenía que arreglar las cosas con él de una vez por todas, sin importar a donde me llevaran los resultados, sin importar cuanto sufriéramos todos por ello.

Resignadamente tome mis llaves y abre la puerta.

—Hola, papá.

—...Ryou... —mi padre tenía una mirada muy extraña... inmediatamente temí lo que pudiera haber hecho para mirarme de esa forma— Ryou, perdóname, hijo.

— ¿Qué? —detrás de él apareció un medico en su bata blanca, y yo voltee a ver a mi padre mientras el anciano hombre se acercaba a mi para chocarme.

Minutos después, desnudado hasta la dignidad, despojado de mi orgullo, yo yacía desnudo de espaldas a mi padre y a ese médico que me checaba el interior entre las nalgas; estaba completamente fastidiado al punto de que se me habían acabado las ganas de discutir... triste... estaba triste... ese anciano me había hecho casi de todo y entre ambos hombres sacaron a relucir todos mis secretos más íntimos.

—Como esta, doctor? —le preguntó mi padre al anciano.

—Tiene algunas heridas leves por su última relación, pero sanaran pronto con esta pomada y abstinencia completa.

—y no le han quedado secuelas de sus otras relaciones? No habrá contraído algún virus?

—Tiene mucha suerte su hijo, para las relaciones que ha tenido me asombra que no le haya quedado algún daño permanente en su recto, pero en general esta bien. Puede volver a tener relaciones en el futuro con la protección y el cuidado adecuado, pero solo con un muchacho a la vez.

—...Eso no lo volverá a hacer nunca... —la voz de mi padre era decidida y suave...

—...no podremos saber si se contagio hasta que tengamos los resultados de las pruebas de sangre, pero para la prueba del SIDA aun deberá esperar unos meses. Buenas noches, señor —mi padre bajo a despedir al anciano, y cuando regreso yo seguía desnudo sobre mi cama, llorando...

—Ryou, siento mucho haberte tenido que obligar a esto, hijo, pero era por tu bien...

—Lo se... —mi voz estaba muy afectada por mis sentimientos... las lagrimas me bordeaban los parpados y estaban por derramarse...

—Siento no haber sido el padre que necesitaste todos estos años, pero espero que aun estemos a tiempo de salvar nuestra pequeña familia... crees que podamos, hijo?

—solo se una cosa, padre, y es que ya nada podría ser peor... —el suspiro y me toco un hombro.

—Nos vamos en tres días, Ryou... —yo voltee lentamente a verlo... — no pienses que hago esto por lo que paso esta tarde, el señor Renart me aviso apenas esta mañana y quise regresar temprano para decírtelo y para reponerte esa noche que no cumplí mi palabra de que platicáramos juntos... me di cuenta al fin de que no te he dado la tensión que te mereces...

—No volveré a ver a Bakura... —fue lo que le conteste... su mirada madura y preocupada estaba posada fijamente en mi... fue tan poderosa que me sentí como un niño otra vez...

—No te mentiré, hijo; no me agradan tus gustos, pero ya eres casi un hombre y no podré obligarte a ser la clase de persona que yo prefiera para tu bien, no tiene caso querer inculcarte nuevos valores a estas alturas de tu vida. Tampoco puedo negarte que me arrepentiré por siempre de no haberte cuidado más... quizás hubiera podido evitarte este lamentable desvió...

—Papá... —mi corazón palpitaba de nuevo aceleradamente; el amor por mi padre volvía a renacer... no... su flama estaba cobrando fuerza, ya que si se hubiera apagado estoy seguro de que jamás la habría logrado encender de nuevo.

—Perdóname, hijo... he extrañado tanto a tu madre desde el día en que murió... nos ha hecho mucha falta a ambos; no pasa un día en que no piense en ella cuando me levanto y veo vacío su lado de la cama...

—Yo también la extraño... —al fin me senté, cabizbajo; mis sentimientos encontraron a los de mi padre y ello nos permitió dejar a nuestras almas hablar por nosotros.

—Tú te le pareces tanto, Ryou... no se que pudiste sacar de mi, eres su vivo retrato; tienes sus ojos, su mirada dulce, su rostro, su cuerpo pequeño... y su bondad...

—...Papá, yo... yo la extraño tanto como tu, es verdad —al fin entonces reuní el valor necesario y las palabras para decirle a mi padre lo que sentía—, pero ella ya no esta aquí y tú y yo si... aun te necesito, papá... aun podemos volver a empezar y arreglarlo todo...

—Crees que puedas tenerle paciencia a tu vieja momia, hijo...? —los dos sonreímos y lloramos juntos... habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que lo abrace...

—Puedo hacer cualquier esfuerzo si tú lo haces conmigo, papá... solo no vuelvas a ignorarme...

—No lo volveré a hacer y no te daré más promesas falsas; se que estas arto de ellas, por eso solo quiero decirte que acepto que me equivoque, y que quiero que me ayudes a cambiar... —ambos solo nos abrazamos durante un rato— Ryou, no quiero que vuelvas a tener relaciones con muchachos...

—Ahí es donde debe empezar tu paciencia... no puedes pedirme que niegue lo que soy... o lo que siento.

XXIII

El último día de mi estancia en Japón, mi padre me permitió pasarlo en la escuela; le conté lo importantes que eran mis amigos para mi y lo mucho que me habían ayudado, tenía tanto y tantos de que y de quienes despedirme...

Recorrí con mi mirada cada parte de la escuela por donde solía caminar hacia mi aula, y las albercas vacías de gente, y la sombra solitaria bajo el gran roble cerca de las canchas... cuando me decidí a entrar, y ya que aun era temprano, me tome el tiempo para detenerme a ver con detalle como me ataba las agujetas de los zapatos para la escuela... en mi nuevo colegio no habría esa costumbre y seguro los primeros días la echaría de menos, por más inútil que pueda resultar en un colegio de occidente.

—Hola, Ryou —Tristan llegó a saludarme y sentó en la banca en que yo estaba—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, solo estoy tratando de no olvidar nada —mis zapatos ya estaban atados pero aun así no había bajado mi pierna.

—No creo que olvides como atar tus agujetas.

— ¿Tú crees? —jugábamos tristemente.

—No te presiones mucho, solo disfruta el día...

—Lo haré —el buen Tristan me palmeo la espalda y se alejo.

Camine dentro del plantel y por los pasillos, pero creo que le mentí vilmente a Tristan... no hubo un momento en que pudiera evitar el ver hasta el oxido en los bebederos... o las grietas en algunos mosaicos...

—Hola, Ryou Kun —Yugi llegó junto con su hermano; ambos se veían igual que Tristan: preocupados, con mezcla de sentimientos, sin saber exactamente como comportarse—. Hoy es el día, amigo.

—Si, nuestro último día juntos.

—Sabíamos que llegaría, verdad? —preguntó Yami; él aun estaba nervioso por el mismo asunto de hacía tres días.

—Creo que no fueron suficientes horas... el mundo debió girar muy rápido —los tres nos reímos, pero en Yami, el humor duro mucho menos.

—Bien, lo siento, Ryou Kun, pero debo ir a hacer... algo... importante...

—OK —nos miramos hablándonos en aquella forma, y luego Yami se alejo corriendo por los pasillos; Yugi lo quedo mirando y luego a mi.- Un momento después Yugi estaba siguiendo a Yami y yo a él.- Cuando Yami irrumpió violentamente dentro del servicio para chicos, Yugi entro el siguiente y yo me quede afuera, escuchándolos.

—Dime que esta pasando, hermano.

—No se de que hablas —se oyó movimiento y brusquedad.

—Mírame, Yami. Dilo ya, ¿que pasa?

—Ya te dije, no se a que te refieres...

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, Yami, **me evitas**, siempre estas nervioso cuando estamos juntos y no eres el mismo desde hace días; no creas que no te he oído llorar por las noches, ¿Qué esta pasando? Antes podíamos bañarnos juntos y jugar como amigos, ahora eres tan distante y extraño que me parece que no te conozco. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros, hermano? ¿Qué te hice para que ya no quieras estar a mi lado? ¿Fue algo que dije y que te ofendió?

—Yugi, yo... no quisiera decírtelo.

—pero tienes que decírmelo! Yami, es nuestro lazo de hermanos el que esta en juego, si algo esta rompiendo esa conexión tan especial y sabes que es, tienes que decírmelo para que podamos ayudarnos...

—Yo... Yo, lo siento mucho Yugi! Pero es que ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin sentirme mal!

—Yami... —Yugi estaba asombrado... lo leí en su voz, y pasado ese comentario hubo mucho silencio.

—Yo... snif... los vi a ti y a Tea tener relaciones en la casa de Seto... los vi...! y yo! Y yoo! —Yami ya no pudo decir el resto, quebró su espíritu en llanto.

— ¿Hermano, a ti te gusta Tea? ¿Es por eso que estas llorando? —la voz de Yugi ahora era suave... era tan suave que me parecía que podía abrazarme con sus palabradas, siendo que no era a mi a quien las decía, pero también era un tono afectado de... algo más... — ¿Te gusta tea y estas molesto conmigo por que me acosté con ella, por que sea mi novia?

—NO! —gritó Yami.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no estas feliz por que yo lo sea, hermano? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿crees que te estorbo? ¿Crees que estuvo mal lo que hice?

—NO, YUGI, NO, NO! No es nada de eso... snif...

—...que es entonces, hermano...? —se alargo el silencio, los sollozos de Yami al fin se calmaron y mi propio corazón latía rápidamente... estaba por decírselo...

—...es que me duele ver que hayan acabado los días en que eras el hermano pequeño e inocente al que yo debía cuidar... snif, al que siempre quise cuidar. Ahora no puedo evitar más la verdad de que ya has crecido y que ya no me necesitas para protegerte, snif! Y se que tan pronto como llegó este momento igual llegaran otros y un día te alejaras de mi... snif, snif...

—Ay, hermanito, eso es lo que te tiene así de nervioso? —pude escuchar como se tocaban el uno al otro y se frotaban sus ropas; seguramente se abrazaban— tu siempre vas a ser mi hermano mayor y yo siempre voy a ser tu hermanito, aun si nacimos al mismo tiempo; no importa el tiempo que pase, nos seguiremos queriendo y necesitando a través de nuestras vidas, pero también tenemos que crecer y ser independientes —Yami seguía sollozando—. Ya no llores, hermano, ya no te castigues así, tú no tuviste la culpa de que yo naciera como lo hice; nadie tuvo la culpa de eso... solo fue algo que pasó y yo estoy bien con ello y tampoco te guardo rencor por que no hay razón para guardártelo; desde que recuerdo has dejado cosas importantes para ti por cuidarme y acompañarme por que siempre supiste lo deprimido que me sentía, y lograste ayudarme a sobreponerme, pero ya has hecho más que suficiente y ahora es tiempo de que empieces a hacer las cosas que te importan.

—Yugi.

—Siempre seremos gemelos, hermano, y una parte del otro siempre nos acompañara sin importar a donde vayamos, NO lo olvides... somos la misma carne y la misma sangre, pero no somos la misma persona... —permanecí fuera del baño esperando a mis amigos y alejando a otros chicos que querían entrar; en ese tiempo apenas escuche alguna otra palabra, ya que Yami estaba reponiéndose.- Nunca comprendí hasta entonces lo especial de la relación de mis amigos Yami y Yugi: se habían apoyado el uno al otro, y no uno al otro, durante toda su vida; Yugi necesito el apoyo de su hermano para superarse a si mismo y aceptarse como era, y Yami necesitaba de Yugi simplemente por que era su gemelo... antes quizás no lo habría creído, pero entonces me quedo claro que hasta mi amigo Yami podía ser sumamente sensible, no solo alguien dedicado... era tan joven como Yugi y en ese momento necesitaba de su _hermanito_ para entender y sentir que nunca se abandonarían, aun si debían estar lejos el uno del otro...

Quizás era que de los dos gemelos, Yugi era el más fuerte, y Yami el más apegado... no lo se, esa es otra cosa de las que nunca te podré decir con certeza, especialmente por que no tengo un gemelo y no puedo entender del todo lo que se siente tener uno, y saber que hay una parte de ti afuera en el mundo que no siempre esta contigo, en tu cuerpo... puede que me equivoque... de lo único que estoy seguro es de que mis amigos Yami y Yugi se querían muchísimo más de lo que yo podía imaginarme...

XXIV

El día pasó tranquilamente, amigos, compañeros y maestros me saludaban de forma cortes o cariñosa, y me decían que me extrañarían; el final de esas clases llegó, todos se despidieron de mi en la escuela de Domino y solo mis mejores amigos y Bakura me acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto.- Seto nos llevo a todos en su limosina, pero tal cual era mi suerte, antes de poder subir al avión recibimos más sorpresas.

Joey, Tristan y Yami se estaban despidiendo de mí, cuando de un rincón cercano donde platicaban Tea y Yugi escuchamos gritar a nuestro amiguito.

—En serio? En serio? Wow! Jajaja! Escuchen todos, amigos! voy a ser papá! Voy a ser papá! —Todos comenzamos a reír emocionados, contagiados por la reacción de Yugi, y felicitamos a la pareja; jamás he vuelto a ver a alguien que aun va en la escuela emocionado por un embarazo no planeado sin tener un matrimonio estable; te lo dije y te lo repito, querido diario, esos chicos eran especiales... Yugi, era de los que más apreciaba yo de entre todos, y ahora que lo pienso no podía esperar menos de su forma de ser... creo que en esas semanas no solo yo, sino todos, habíamos madurado y resuelto muchos de nuestros problemas, y empezado nuevos caminos.

—Yugi! Hermano! Así que voy a ser tío? Jajaja! No lo puedo creer! —Yami también estaba emocionado.

—Vaya, Yugi! —comenzó Joey— eres todo un hombre! Que buenos brincos das, viejo! —era todo tan común y ameno que hasta Tea estaba riendo por los albures de Joey, y eso si que era de sorprender.

—Si! que bárbaro, un bebe! —gritó Tristan.

—Ryou, debemos irnos, hijo —a lo poco llegó mi padre y me apuro a reunirme con él, así que tuve que apresurarme a despedirme de mis amigos.

—Chicos... este es el momento... —todos sonreíamos mientras el viento fresco agitaba nuestras melenas —Yugi, tienes que cuidar muy bien a ese bebe, las próximas vacaciones de mi colegio regresare y espero que mi sobrino este muy fuerte, OK?

—Claro que si, Ryou Kun. Lo cuidare muy bien... o los cuidare, jaja, quien sabe que pase! —de nuevo reímos juntos— jeje... además Tea vendrá a vivir a mi casa y todos los cuidaremos muy bien a ella y al bebe, o bebes —Yugi volteo a ver a Yami—, además se que cuento con una gran ayuda de amplia experiencia.

—jeje —Yami sonrió—, por supuesto, pero tendremos que turnarnos por que Joey, Tristan y yo vamos a empezar nuestra propia banda de Rock —los dos hermanos se sonrieron—. Es un proyecto que lleva tiempo esperando.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien en el colegio Alemán —me dijo Seto—, si vuelves a tener problemas con algún profesor solo recuerda los consejos que te di.

—Gracias, Seto Kun —Mokuba estaba al lado de su hermano.

—Mokuba, no tienes algo que decir? —le dijo Seto.

—Mmmm, lo siento mucho, Ryou Kun, por haberte envenenado... espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Lo haré con gusto si prometes no volver a hacerlo —le respondí sonriendo, y ambos acordamos ser amigos.- Seto me sonrió después de eso, se que él estaba agradecido por la ayuda que les di a Joey y a el, y también por Mokuba... todo se hacía parte de una sola cosa y él lo apreciaba lo suficiente para ser sensible en frente de los demás, y solo por agradecerme.

—Cuídate mucho, Ryou Kun.

—Gracias Tea, lo mismo te digo.

—No te olvides de nosotros en Alemania, te estaremos esperando en esas vacaciones aun si solo podemos salir después de la escuela.

—Gracias Joey, y no te preocupes, ni ustedes, chicos; no los olvidare —Bakura se acerco a mi de entre los otros... era el único que faltaba por decirme adiós, y el más difícil de enfrentar... — Bakura Kun... —nuestros amigos se echaron miradas y nos dejaron solos.

—Estamos aquí, como habíamos dicho, vamos a hacerlo, Koibito —la gabardina negra de Bakura me transmitía su aroma a piel con la brisa tan inestable...

—No te preocupes, regresare las próximas vacaciones... —el tomo mis manos, y las miramos— solo serán seis meses...

—Yo seguiré aquí, tampoco tú debes preocuparte. Solo sigue tu vida y ya veremos que pasa después.

—Esto no es un adiós, verdad? —Bakura me sonrió.

—Claro que no, pero no podemos saber lo que nos traerá el futuro.

—Quisiera congelar el tiempo justo ahora.

—No, hace mucho frió ya a esta temperatura —los dos reímos un poco—. Quiero que seas muy feliz, Ryou Kun, no eches por la borda todo lo que viviste aquí; no importa donde estés, debes ser feliz y seguir adelante, y de la misma forma que hiciste amigos especiales aquí los harás en todo el mundo si solo le abres tu corazón a la gente.

—Muchísimas gracias, Bakura Kun, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu cariño y el de todos los demás —alcé el rostro y encontré los ojos de mi koibito—; desde que era muy pequeño siempre he estado viajando, siempre he estado cambiando de casa, países, amigos, costumbres... no importa el donde nací o quienes me tuvieron, no puedo recordar un lugar al que haya podido llamar casa, de verdad. Este tiempo ha sido maravilloso, siento que al fin encontré un lugar para mi... quizás no pertenezco a tu tierra, pero hace mucho que ya siento que es mía y yo de ella.

—Siempre puedes considerar a Japón como tu hogar, por que siempre habrá algo aquí que te haga sentir en casa; incluso cuando no estemos contigo, los recuerdos permanecerán en tu corazón.

—Me esforzare por aprender a amar los otros lugares que visite, pero, sabes? Aun así, siento que no habrá otro al que ame tanto como a este.

—Te entiendo... pero, hey, si alguna vez necesitas mucho el platicar con alguien, solo marca mi numero, ok? Recuerdas como saludar en Japonés por teléfono? —el avión privado donde nos estábamos yendo mi padre y yo con otros pocos pasajeros de elite, encendió sus motores— ya tienes que subir al avión...

—Te amo, Bakura —me hice alto en mis pies y Bakura se inclino para que pudiéramos besarnos; no se cuanto duro, pudo ser mucho tiempo o poco, no lo se, pero sin importar ello, el tiempo nunca hubiera sido suficiente para decirnos, incluso, hasta luego...

—Ve, y cuídate mucho —apretamos nuestras manos y las fuimos soltando mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás, mirándolo a él y a mis amigos antes de subir la escalerilla del avión; cuando al fin lo hice les despedí una vez más con la mano, y luego por mucho rato más desde la ventanilla al lado de mi asiento... no era suficiente tiempo, no lo era... pudimos seguir diciéndonos adiós por mucho más...

Mire los rostros de mis queridos amigos y de mi koibito por última vez antes de seis meses más en Alemania; los rostros de Yugi y Yami sonriéndome con todo lo que yo conocía de sus almas, el de Tea, apoyándome sin necesidad de nada más que la vida de su semblante, los de Tristan y Joey, llenos de enjundia y camaradería, los de Seto y Mokuba, muy a su manera, sonriendo, y el de mi Bakura... con esa impresión tan especial, me seguían gritando palabras memorables desde la salida del aeropuerto. Aun permanece esa imagen en mi memoria justo ahora... han pasado unas pocas horas desde que salimos del aeropuerto internacional de Domino y sigo sintiendo que ellos están conmigo, y que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes... serán mejores...

Mi padre aun duerme, debe estar cansado después de resolver tantos asuntos; me gusta verlo descansar, siento que puedo percibir la nueva paz que lo invade invadirme a mi.- Él aun no acepta muy bien el hecho de que soy homosexual o de que quiera pasar mis vacaciones del colegio en Japón en lugar de estudiar más, pero se que se esta esforzando tanto como yo por que nos aceptemos como somos y vivamos juntos en paz y armonía. Tal vez un día Bakura, él y yo podamos cenar juntos y contarnos chistes en la mesa, pero creo que aun pasara mucho tiempo antes de que eso pudiera darse... y no se lo que iré a encontrar a Japón las siguientes vacaciones; mis amigos y nuestro cariño seguirán siendo especiales, pero lo que pase con el amor que hay ahora entre Bakura y yo, es incierto, sin embargo, no me importa, estoy ansioso por llegar a Alemania y cumplir mi palabra y mi deseo de ser feliz aya, y por que lleguen pronto las vacaciones para visitar a mis amigos; pase lo que pase, Bakura y yo seguiremos siendo eso, buenos amigos, y cuando me sintiera solo y pudiera pagar una larga distancia, se que solo tengo que sacar mi celular y presionar la clave seis de mi directorio... entonces simplemente diré: Mochi, Mochi, Bakura Kun.

_**4 de mayo de 2005**_

_**Ryou Smith**_

Dedicado a Diosa Atena, quien ansiaba un fic de Ryou x Bakura (Smile)


End file.
